Cinderella: A Criminal Minds Story
by Fashionista7
Summary: Reid and Elise tell a modernized Cinderella Story to Anastasia as a bedtime story.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Hello, everyone. Here is a new Criminal Minds fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Criminal Minds belongs to the creator, Jeff Davis, CBS/ABC, etc. I don't own any of the original characters. I'm not going to lie, I'm über nervous about creating this story. Ahowell1993 gave me the encouragement to do this story. I'll try and get to my other stories when I can.**

**Note: Also, the story takes place in 2016 in an AU but will have characters from my two other Criminal Minds stories, Anastasia and (For)Ever After.**

**Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

* * *

"I got another bowl of popcorn," Elise said, all clothed in her pajamas. "But a smaller one."

"Fresh from the stove?" Reid asked, also in his sleepwear.

"You know it. And now, some 1980s Dynasty after watching A Cinderella Story movie marathon." As they sat down on the couch,

"Have I ever told you about a case we had about an avenging Cinderella unsub?"

"No." This fascinated Elise.

"Well, in order to get her to surrender, I pretended to be Prince Charming."

Elise's mouth opened, "Really?"

"Yup."

"I just love Cinderella; it's my most favorite fairy-tale of them all. I think I told you I wrote a thesis on Cinderella. I used the adaptations and elements to compare and differ one another."

"You have to let me read it."

"Consider it done in the morning." Sighing. "Can you believe Anastasia's going to start Georgetown Day School tomorrow?"

"She's growing up so fast." Reid could feel the tear ducts in his eyes.

"Just seems like yesterday, she was in your arms after she was in the arms of her birth mother before her untimely death at the hands of her bastard biological father." Élise admitted.

"I know. Why you think I wanted her to attend GDS; her late brothers went there."

"Well, I think that's sweet. But isn't GDS really expensive?"

"Before Anastasia's adoption was finalized, Hotch and I discussed her inheritance from both of her biological parents. From her paternal family, she now has 85% ownership interest stake of Reinhardt Industries; she's now the sole heiress and beneficiary of the estate. And she even owns the rights of her mother's books."

"Meaning she can decide if she wants to turn her mother's books into movies." Elise figured.

Reid truthfully answers, "Yes. Both her parents were worth billions?."

Elise almost choked on a popped corn, "Billions?"

"Mmm-hmm." Reid popped a popped corn into his mouth. "She won't get it all right away, though; it's all in a trust—heavily guarded by Garcia by the way—and as one of her trustees, I'll decide when she'll get it. While she can keep her half, the other half will go to charities of her and her biological family's charity choices. I used the money from her inheritance to pay for the tuition."

"Well, that's good." Elise eats a popped corn. "When do you think you'll tell her being adopted? When she's old enough?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy?" Elise taps Reid's shoulder and points to him Anastasia, who was already in her favorite vintage Victorian nightgown and mismatched socks and had her weighted teddy bear with her.

"Hey, sweet girl," Reid got up from the couch and crouched down to her level. "What's wrong? You can't sleep?"

Anastasia shook her head.

Elise leaned forward. "Are you nervous about your first day of school?"

"Yeah." Anastasia quietly spoke up.

"Why?" Reid gently puts his hand on her face, even though she slightly flinched.

Anastasia simply shrugs her shoulders.

Both Elise and Reid had concerned looks on their faces.

"Come here, you," Reid picks her up and placed her between him and Elise. As she still had her head down and clutched onto her teddy bear, Reid lifted her head up with his index finger.

"You don't need to be afraid there, sweetie," Reid said, facing her as he wraps his arm around her. "You're going to have a great first day tomorrow."

"I don't know, daddy." Anastasia softly said. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Elise asked.

"I'm scared." Anastasia's voice cracked and a tear started to fall. "What if no one likes me? Or what if I don't make any friends?"

As Reid wiped the tear from her face with his thumb and kissed her head, Elise started flipping through the channels on the television, Elise looked at the recent airing of a Cinderella movie. Elise motions Reid to look at the television before facing her again.

Soon, the two of them smiled.

"Hey, lovey," Elise said to Anastasia, who had another tear fall on her face. "How about…we tell you a story? To make you feel better?"

Anastasia wipes another tear off her face. "Story?"

"Yeah." Elise's voice perked up. "A story. A…Cinderella Story."

Anastasia looks up to Elise, "Cinderella?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Anastasia barely shrugged, "Okay."

"Good." Elise runs her fingers through Anastasia's hair and tucks some of it behind her ears. Clearing her throat, "Do you want to start off, daddy-o?"

Reid chuckled. "Once upon a time, there was a young girl…named Elise."

"Like you, E?" E was Anastasia's special nickname for Elise.

"Yeah." Elise went along with it. "Like me, E. Now, Elise had two parents who loved her very much and she loved them very much. When she was just four-and-a-half, her mother Tara died from cancer, leaving her with just widowed father, Stephen for the next few years until Elise was nine. Before her mother's death, Elise and her parents lived in a big house together and ran a popular and successful bakery-café called LW's Place."

Reid continued for Elise, "And LW's Place was also the place where her father met Linda Barnes. He soon married her because he thought Elise could use another maternal figure. Choosing for his second wife, Barnes had her two Irish twin daughters who were just around Elise's age."

"What are Irish twins?" Anastasia curiously asked.

"Irish twins are siblings who are born within 12 months or less of each other."

"Cool. Tell me more." Anastasia started to perk up.

"Her two daughters were named Cat Adam-Barnes and Mary Meadows-Barnes; both of their fathers' died before their births."

"And for about two months," Elise continued. "They all lived peacefully under the watchful eye of Elise's father, Stephen, until he was fatally killed in a deadly car crash. Elise was devastated by the loss of her father and that meant she was left with a stepmother and two stepsisters she hardly knew. Soon, the stepfamily showed their true colors: they became cold, and cruel towards Elise."

"And because Elise's father, didn't leave a will, Barnes got everything: the house, the bakery-café and to her dismay, Elise."

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging here!**


	2. Eight Years Later

**Hello, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, RAD092515, Rosanna Blylove, criminalmindsrocks, ****lolyncut, tannerose5**** for either reviewing Chapter 1, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"What happens next?" Anastasia asked.

Reid smiled, "You want to hear more?"

"Mmm-hmm," Anastasia nods her head.

Élise wraps her arms around her. "Okay." Clearing her throat, "The story starts off eight years later…"

* * *

_Eight years later…_

Élise groggily wakes up after her cell phone vibrates under her pillow. Élise stretched as she yawned. Looking at her cell phone, it was already 4:30. It wasn't typical; it's been that way the day after her fourteenth birthday when she began working at her late family's bakery-café.

Élise gets up; she knew her stepmother Barnes would be upset with her if she didn't get down to the bakery-café by five. She quickly took a typical cold shower; which was fine with Élise at times since it helps wake her up. She brushed her short permed black-brown hair and changed into a simple white long-sleeve shirt, light denim jeans, jean jacket, and her run-down Converse sneakers. After grabbing into her messenger bag, she locked up the barn pool house and headed straight for the main house.

* * *

"Élise lives in a barn?" Anastasia asked, cuddling her teddy bear. "Why?"

"Barnes banished her to the barn after her father's death." Reid playfully answered.

Élise adds. "Which was also a pool house. Meaning it's like a house but smaller; just mainly for storing pool equipment. But at least she has her own bedroom and bathroom, her own little living room and kitchen."

"Cool! What happens next?"

* * *

After Élise locks up the barn pool house, she headed into the large 9,000 square foot Colonial-Federal-style home that sat on three-quarters of an acre. She placed two folders on the dining table; one that says Cat Adams-Barnes and Mary Meadows-Barnes; Élise is forced into doing Cat's and Mary's homework, otherwise, in Barnes' words, 'vows to make Élise's life a living hell than hell itself.' And threatens to have Élise expelled from school. Meaning Élise would be kicked out and forced to work at the bakery-café for the rest of her life.

After that was done since everyone else was getting their 'beauty sleep,' Élise hops on her black-and-purple Vespa and was off to the bakery-café. The Vespa was a birthday gift from her Uncle David Rossi, her honorably uncle. He works at the bakery café as the line cook and occasional baker, even though he's a multimillionaire writer who would rather work than just sit around and do nothing.

As it had just turned six, Élise parks her Vespa by the side and enters the bakery café, which was now called Linda's Place since as one of the perks of her father not living a will, she made the change from LW's Place to Linda's Place.

Another perk was that Barnes changed the interior design since Barnes wanted to make the place fit "her" to match her classic, professional, uptight and controlling persona. And so, she thought to 'classy' up the place by making it look more like a Parisian bakery café. From the walls to the furniture to the custom artwork. At least the dark hardwood flooring remained the same.

As she just walked in,

"É!" Garcia greeted her with warm hugs. "Oh! How is my favorite teenager?"

"Hanging in there," Élise said as she yawned again.

"Well, at least you're not wearing this," Garcia winced as she looked down at her uniform: which was a beige dress and beige chunky sneakers. "I look terrible in beige, thanks to Barnes. It's the only color I look bad in. Stupid 'no spiky, chunky, or tall high heel shoes rule.' I remember when your parents' old dress code instead of this."

"At least you have your colorful eyeglasses." Élise tries to cheer her up. "And the dress code uniform could be worse; we could be wearing a shirt with her face on it."

Garcia started to giggle, "Well. That does make me feel a little better. You always know how to make me smile."

"You have a gift to make others smile," Élise commented.

"That I agree," Prentiss said as she walked in.

"Hey, Prentiss." Élise greets her honorary Aunt Prentiss with a hug. "How've you been?"

"I think I still smell like last night's cheese and broccoli soup." Prentiss dryly said. "But still good."

"Well, we better get to work before Baroness Linda de Barnes comes in and threatens to cut our paychecks," Rossi said before putting on his apron and got right to work as did Prentiss, Garcia, and Élise.

While Rossi began to roll out fresh pasta and bread, Prentiss got down to brewing fresh coffee and made sure they had enough fresh produce, eggs, organic meats and poultry and anything else they needed. Élise was multi-tasking while trying to study for a potential pop quiz this afternoon: Élise was helping Garcia with the baked goods, swept and mopped the floors, washed the windows, cleaned the dishwasher and industrial kitchen ovens.

Just as Élise was finished cleaning the two unisex bathrooms, "Don't tell me you're still cleaning."

Élise looked up and saw her best friend, Maeve Donovan. They clicked immediately after the death of Élise's mother Tara when Maeve moved into the area right after her mom died since her father wanted them away from the painful memories. Her boyfriend, Robert Putman was also there, but he preferred to be called Bobby.

"Morning, lovebirds." Élise amusedly greets them.

"Morning to you, back," Maeve smiles. "And again, Élise, why are you still here?

"I'm almost done," Élise answered as she was about to just cleaning off one of the tables.

"You'll be late for school." Maeve remained her before taking the towel and spray from her hands and finished cleaning the rest of the tables for her.

Élise had her reasons, "But Barnes…"

"…Gets you up at the crack of dawn like some kind of rooster…" Bobby finished the sentence for her as he was helping Maeve by wiping down the tables as she sprayed.

"But…" Élise stutters.

"'But' nothing," Maeve finished up. "Let's get to school, please. Education is far more important than being Barnes' bitch."

"Now, that I agree," Prentiss said as she just walked out of the kitchen. "Get to school and leave the rest of the cleaning to us."

Accepting defeat, Élise grabs her textbook and messenger bag and was already out the door,

* * *

"Wow," Anastasie said, cuddles up to Reid. "Élise was really like Cinderella."

"Yeah, she was." Reid agreed.

"And what is a b…"

Élise covers Anastasia's mouth with her hand and looked eye-wide at Reid. "It's a word that you should never say. And I mean never, ever say."

"Is that understood?" Reid gently but sternly asked.

Anastasia nodded her head.

"You want to hear more?"

"Yeah! I'm likin' the story."

* * *

**Until next time!**


	3. Typical School Day

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, lolyncut, criminalmindsrocks, Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 2, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay! I've just been feeling really down lately!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"What happens next? What happens next?" Anastasia asked with excitement.

"Well, school happened."

* * *

Élise parks her Vespa with all the other motorcycles and scooters and went to meet up with Maeve and Bobby as they parked their ride in the student parking lot.

"Ready for school?" Élise asked Maeve.

"As I'll ever be," Maeve answered.

Bobby said, "I can't believe we graduate in eight months."

"I know, babe," Maeve cuddles closely to Bobby, "I applied for everything I need for university. I can't wait to hear from them. Maybe I'll get a scholarship."

"Same." Élise agreed. "Thank God I sent everything I needed to apply for Harvard University and then Barnes and her trouble twins are out of my life." Then her face saddens a bit. "Oh, god."

Élise pointed in the direction of what was making her so suddenly upset. And Maeve and Bobby's faces sadden as well.

It was the most popular girl of Georgetown Day School: 'Her Royal Highness' Jennifer Jareau but most commonly known as JJ and her duo clique crew: Jordan Todd and Ashley Seaver, coming up in her pink Ford Mustang Convertible.

"Oops!" JJ "accidentally" throws her bottled water and it splashes onto Élise's shirt. Maeve, Bobby, and especially Élise's mouth dropped.

"I am just so sorry, Élise," JJ said sarcastically. "I didn't see you there. It was like you were like totally invisible." JJ shrugs her shoulders and smiles before driving off.

Maeve scoffs. "I swear. If her mother wasn't the Head of the school, I'd smack her face."

"I think I would, too." Élise agreed again as she buttons up her jacket. "Graduation can't come fast enough."

"Oh, E-lizze!" Élise recognized those fake shrilly voices from anyway.

"Oh, my morning just keeps getting better and better." Élise dryly said.

It was her stepsisters, Cat Adams-Barnes and Mary Meadows-Barnes.

"We almost couldn't find our homework this morning." Cat complained.

Élise rolled her eyes. "I left it on the table in the dining room. With your names on it. In big, bold, black letters."

"Well, mother said not to let it happen again or you'll be working more shifts." Mary walked up closer to the point where she was in front of Élise's face. "God will punish you if you do." She walks away with Cat.

"God's been punishing me for the last eight years." Élise wryly said.

Maeve adds, "Did God told her she needed a Tic-Tac?" She and Bobby waved in hands in front of their faces.

* * *

Anastasia quietly said. "Those meanies."

"Yup," Élise causally said. "And if you ever have problems with those kinds of kids, you let us know, okay?"

"Okay. When does the Prince come along?"

Wrapping his arms around his daughter, "I'll tell you."

* * *

Élise, Maeve, Bobby turned around again, only to see this heavily armored, custom-built limousine, from what Élise read, as Limo One, Cadillac One, or 'The Beast.' Equipped with bulletproof windows, state-of-the-art communication and protection systems, stowable desk, gas-proof defense chamber, Élise immediately knew who that was.

Especially since he occasionally goes to the school since he is taking college classes at Georgetown University.

Dr. Spencer Hotchner.

Before he was even two, he became a member of Mensa—thanks to his 187 IQ, eidetic memory, and ability to read 20,000 words per minute. He could even learn how to translate Morse code before he was three. Between the ages of ten and seventeen after graduating from college at eight, he already had several degrees: two bachelor's degrees in Psychology and Sociology and two PhDs in Mathematics and Chemistry.

Which would make sense since both his parents are former child prodigies themselves. Independent Presidential candidate Aaron Hotchner graduated from school at fourteen, university at seventeen, and became his career as a federal prosecutor just after graduating from law school before he was twenty-one, which he gained a fierce reputation for his nickname 'Stoic Hotch.' He entered the political world after running and was elected for Virginia Attorney General, a position he held for four years. After that, he was Governor of Virginia for four years and sworn as U.S. Senator from Virginia for four years before announcing his candidacy for U.S. President.

His mother, Dr. Alex Hotchner, was also a prodigy. Before she was even a pre-teen, she studied between twenty to thirty languages and could fluently speak over ten languages. She graduated from Berkeley as a double major at eighteen and after receiving her Ph.D. at twenty-four, she was recruited by the FBI before retiring in 2004 while teaching linguistics at Georgetown University. She has taken a sabbatical from teaching to focus on her husband's campaign along with Spencer, and her second son, Jack Hotchner.

And Jack Hotchner is said to be a prodigy himself. He began soccer training at four; a soccer star by seven and at ten, can now speak four languages and remember the Amendments of the US Constitution.

* * *

"The Prince had daddy's name?" Anastasia asked Élise.

"Small world." Élise playfully replied.

"And he was already a doctor?" She asked again.

Reid replies back, "He was very smart."

Anastasia taps Reid's nose. "Like you, daddy."

Reid grins before kissing his daughter's head and tapping her nose back as he continued with the story.

* * *

"I still can't believe we're in the same class as him," Élise said before witnessing a Secret Service agent opening the car door for him.

As Spencer steps out of the car, two tall black-suit Secret Service agent followed him into the school. Élise, Maeve, and Bobby could hear one of the agents say,

"Einstein has now entered the building." One of them said through his wireless earpiece.

Spencer adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder before looking at Élise and gave her a tiny smile and wave, which made Élise blush a little. And Maeve and Bobby were quick to notice.

"What?" A confused Élise asked.

"You like him, huh?" Maeve mischievously teased her.

Élise snorted, "No."

Maeve singsonged, "I know you do."

"No, I don't." Élise singsonged back before noticing Spencer being approached by his two friends, Ethan and Stephen Gideon, the son of the late Jason Gideon and JJ and immediately starts stroking his arm. "And besides, he's clearly going out with Princess Jennifer."

Maeve gently elbows Élise, "He likes you; I know he does."

* * *

"And does she like him?" Anastasia asked again. "Does he like her?"

Teasing her, "Maybe. You want us to tell you more?"

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

"You do know it's lunchtime, right?"

"Huh?" A sleepy Élise looked up and saw Spencer looking at her before looking down and noticing that her notebooks and textbooks were open and spread out throughout the round table.

Élise was using her lunchtime to get a head start not just on her homework, but also on Cat's and Mary's homework as well, remaining her of their mother's threats if she refuses. Élise was just feeling so tired and sleepy lately. But she wouldn't worry about that because, in the next few months, that'll be over and done with when she goes to Harvard University starting a new life there and away from them.

"Uh…yeah." Élise covered her mouth as she loudly yawned.

"Do you always do your homework like this?" Spencer wondered.

"Unfortunately, yes." Élise wipes her mouth.

"What happened to your shirt?" Reid noticed the water stains on Élise's shirt.

"A bit of a Bottle Watergate situation with Princess Jennifer Jareau."

Spencer shook his head in frustration. Sometimes, Spencer doesn't understand why Jennifer has to be so mean to Élise. Hearing Élise's stomach growls, Spencer dug into his messenger bag and pulls out a wrapped sandwich,

"It's B.L.T." He said.

Élise takes the sandwich from his hand, "Thanks. It's one of my favorite sandwiches to eat. How'd you know I would be here?"

"Maeve and Bobby."

Élise smirked. "I've just been studying, homework, tests and quizzes and then, of course, work at Linda's Place."

"To be working this hard, you have dedication, ambition, and drive. I like that." Spencer smiled, which made Élise blush. Spencer looks at his watch before looking back at Élise,

"I have to get going," Spencer said. "See you around?"

Élise smiled again. "See you around."

* * *

**Until next time, everyone!**


	4. Typical Work Day

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, MiiichelleYu, Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 3, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for any delay! I've just been feeling a bit down lately!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

As Élise comes back from the kitchen with a small cup of low-fat milk for Anastasia, "Here you go, sweet girl."

"Thank you." Anastasia takes the cup and takes a sip.

"Now, you want to know more?" Reid asked.

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

After a long day of school, Élise hopped on her Vespa and headed down to the bakery-café, which was not so busy, which would be typical until later in the day.

"Hold on there, young lady," Rossi said to Élise was about to leave the back room after she put on her apron and took her pen and pad from her hands. "What are you going?"

"I'm about to go to work," Élise answered. "You know Barnes will go berserk on me if I don't get to work right now."

"I could honesty care less about what Barnes wants from you," Prentiss said as she walked in with a tray of dirty dishes. "Remember what Maeve said, 'Education is far more important than being Barnes' bitch.'"

Garcia followed Prentiss, "Totes agree."

"But…"

"No-no," Rossi took the pen and pad down and points to the small roundtable in the backroom. "Sit down and do your homework right now."

Élise tries to protest. "Uncle Dave…"

"Sit. Down."

"Now." Prentiss firmly said.

"Yes, sir and ma'ams."

* * *

"At least she had Emily, Penny, and Dave to keep her company at work." Anastasia cuddled closer to Reid.

Reid wraps his arm around Anastasia, "Yeah, she did."

"So, what happens next?"

* * *

After Élise finished up her homework as well as Cat's and Mary's, Prentiss, Garcia, and Rossi all forced Élise to take a five-minute break before getting into work. For over an hour, she has been cleaning and resetting tables, fetched and refilled drinks and bread, took out the trash, but mostly waited staff. And so far, she has earned fifteen dollars in tips.

Just as Élise was finishing with cleaning another table,

"Élise?"

She looked up and saw,

"Spencer?"

Dr. Spencer Hotchner and his two friends, Stephen Gideon and Ethan Smith and his younger brother Jack Hotchner. Along with them was a tall dark man and another tall man.

"Einstein and Electrifier have now entered the building." One of them whispered.

"Oh, uh…" Élise began stuttering. "Come and…relax."

Just as Spencer, Jack, Ethan, and Stephen sat down at a nearby table, the two agents sat down at a nearby table. Just as Garcia took the agents' orders,

"What can I get for you gentlemen today?" Élise asked.

As Stephen looked at the menu, "I'd like a tuna sandwich, please with a Dr. Pepper."

"I think I'll have a ham sandwich with a lemonade," Ethan asked.

Spencer smiled, "I'll just have a cup of coffee."

"May I please have the candy cookie?" Jack almost jumped from his seat.

Giggling, "You got it, little one."

Spencer pats down Jack's head, "You can have the candy cookie, but only until after we have dinner tonight. Remember what mother said?"

"No sweets until after dinner," Jack said.

"Good." Spencer and Jack gave each other a fist bump. "We'll have the candy cookie to go."

"Of course."

* * *

Anastasia giggled. "I like Jack."

"Hmm-mmm."

"Tell me more. Tell me more!"

* * *

As Élise comes to their table with their orders, "Okay, gentlemen. Tuna sandwich with Dr. Pepper. A ham sandwich with lemonade. A candy cookie to go and a nice cup of freshly brewed coffee."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, gentlemen."

"Oh, Spence!" A familiar voice called out for Spencer.

"Oh, boy," Élise whispered under his breath.

Soon, JJ, Jordan, and Ashley joined them at their table; JJ soon sat down between Spencer and Jack, and Jordan and Ashley sat around Ethan and Stephen.

"How are you doing?" Soon JJ starts brushes her hand on his arm.

An uncomfortable Spencer answered, "I'm doing well. I assure you are as well?"

Tittering, "Of course, babe." Just as Élise approached back to their table, "Well, if it isn't Orphan Girl."

"Well, if it isn't Princess Jennifer." Élise sarcastically curtsies to JJ. "And her two ladies-in-waiting."

Smirking back, snatching the menu from Stephen's hands, "Now…what can I get that has no calories, no carbs, and is fat-free?"

Taking a second to think, "Water. Or air; would you like it hot?"

Ethan, Stephen, and even Jack and Spencer began snickering under their breath. Ashley and Jordan looked confused.

"Was that like supposed to be a joke?" Ashley asked.

Still smirking, "I'll take a Voss."

"A Voss?" Élise asked.

"It's like a bottled water brand from like Norway." Jordan valley-girl replied.

"Yeah, we don't have Voss; we have San Pellegrino, Evian, or Perrier."

"Oh. Well, in that case, we'll have San Pellegrino. In three small glasses." Looks down at her phone before dismissively waving. "You have less than 60 seconds to get it for us. So…shoo-shoo."

"As you wish, Your Royal Highness." Élise curtsied again and went to get.

* * *

As Élise brings three glasses of San Pellegrino out on a tray,

"Oops!"

JJ, Ashley, and Jordan all took quick two sips of their drinks before tossing them at Élise, completely soaking her shirt; completely shocking Ethan, Stephen, and especially Spencer, Jack, and Élise. "Sorry. What a bad habit it's becoming."

Garcia rushed over to Élise's side and gave her some napkins for her soaked shirt and sent her to the backroom to get all cleaned up.

* * *

Anastasia groaned. "That JJ and her friends are real…"

Reid sternly reminds her, "Anastasia…"

"I was going to say, witches." Anastasia sweetly said.

"Uh-huh." Élise sounded a bit doubtful. "Just wait until Cat and Mary come back into the story."

"And her evil stepmother," Reid adds.

* * *

Just as Élise changed into a beige polo shirt, fixed herself up and was about to leave the back room,

"Élise?"

Almost jumped, Élise turned around and saw Barnes, in her typical black pantsuit. Her graying short pixie-like hairstyle was simply neat, her black designer bag was hung by her elbow. She stood between Cat, who was dressed in an all-black outfit: tank top, skinny jeans, leather jacket, and spiky heels and Mary, dressed in a button blouse top and cardigan, a modest-length skirt, and flats. Both of her daughters looked at Élise with smug looks on their faces.

Élise hides the sarcastic tone in her voice. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Do you have my daughters' homework completed?"

Élise dug into her messenger bag and pulls out two folders, which Cat and Mary snatched them from her hands.

"I hope there are no mistakes on their homework assignments like the last time." Barnes hands the assignments to her two daughters.

"Why, of course not," Élise said cynically. "Because it would be insulting for the twins to receive anything less than an A, right?"

"Exactly." Cat and Mary said simultaneously before smugly smirking at her.

"And don't mock me," Barnes warned her. "And while you're at it, wipe down the tables, wash the dishes, take out the trash and recyclables, clean the bathrooms…"

"I cleaned the bathrooms an hour ago." Élise slightly protested.

"Do them again!" Barnes snapped before her face surprisingly soften. "And make sure you take extra special care of Dr. Spencer Hotchner. He is, of course, the potential son of the President of the United States of America."

"Yes, ma'am," Élise replied again.

Walking to the roundtable, "Well, now that we have that settled," Barnes snatches Élise's black fanny pack and dumps out the contents. It was just Élise's tips for the day, which soon became Barnes'.

"Hey!" Élise griped as she attempted to take them back, but Barnes clamped onto them tighter. "I earned that!"

"And you owe me." Barnes retorted. And before Élise could say anything, "Or do I need to remind you of our little deal? Or better yet, your friend, Maeve Donovan and what I can do to her? And perhaps that boyfriend of hers as well?"

Élise's eyes widen when Barnes mentioned Maeve and Bobby. Suddenly, she felt this hot and clammy feeling in her mouth and stomach. Shutting her mouth.

"That's what I thought." Barnes sneered. "Now, get back to work, you, or there'll be trouble."

As she left the back room with Cat and Mary following suit, Barnes throws Élise's fanny pack on the floor and before leaving, she takes money from the register. As they walked out the door, Cat and Mary turned their heads and gave Élise a smug face and middle finger.

As Élise scoffed and picked up her fanny pack,

"You don't have to put up with them," Spencer said, trying to comfort her.

Élise simply shrugged her shoulders.

Spencer pulled out his wallet and gave Élise $100. Élise's eyes widen again and began stuttering.

"You…uh…y-you…"

Spencer takes Élise's hand and puts the bill in her hand before balling her hand into a fist. "I insist." Whispering in her ear, "And you definitely deserve it, considering what you put up with on a daily basis. And what Jennifer and her friends did to you before they left."

Élise turned her head away, flushed and flattered. "Thank you."

Spencer looked at his watch. "I better get going."

"Don't let me stop you."

* * *

"Ugh," Anastasia groaned. "Why _does_ Élise put up with them?"

"You don't want us to just spoil it, now, would you?" Élise asked Anastasia.

"Tell me more! Tell me more!" Anastasia cheered.

* * *

It was already dinnertime at the Hotchner residence. Tonight's dinner is filet mignon with mashed potato, string beans, mushrooms, and other assorted vegetables. The atmosphere in the formal dining room was quiet; only noises were the clinking glassware and plates and utensils until,

"So, father," Spencer finally broke the silence. "How was your day?"

"Everything is going well," Aaron responded. "Mateo Cruz and I have been doing interviews and more campaigning."

"Which reminds us," Alex softly spoke up. "We have to go to North Carolina tomorrow, then Tennessee, Kentucky, West Virginia, and Maryland for last-minute campaigning there before heading back to the Northeast."

"But you'll be back in time for Spencer's birthday, right?" Jack curiously asked.

"Of course." Alex cried. "I have never missed anyone's birthday and I don't ever plan on starting to."

"Thank you, mother." Spencer smiled.

"Speaking of your birthday, who do you plan on inviting?"

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, "Probably just a few friends and some of the senior class."

"We'll need to run background checks and see who is allowed to attend." Hotch declared.

"Can I come?" Jack innocently asked.

"Why, of course," Spencer replied, playfully messing up his hair.

"Are you inviting Jennifer and her friends?" Jack asked again.

Spencer asked Jack, "Why?"

"Because she's not a nice person."

After Alex swallowed a string bean, "The origin of 'nice' is 12th-century middle-English meaning foolish or stupid. I hope you're referring to the modern use of the adjective." She took a dainty sip of water.

"I am. She is really mean. And rude. And nasty." Jack added.

"Not to mention, she's a complete sycophant around you. always sticking to you like glue whenever a camera is pointed at you." Alex replied before taking a bite of filet mignon.

"Which reminds me, Spencer," Hotch waved his fork. "You need to tell her that she's not allowed to be around you during the rest of our campaigning and in general due to her behavior."

"Yes, sir and ma'am. I'll break up with her tomorrow. Promise."

* * *

**Until the next chapter!**


	5. The Doctor Is Giving A Ball

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, lolyncut, MiiichelleYu, Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 4, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"So, will Spencer keep his promise and break up with her?" Anastasia asked.

Reid advised her. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

Spencer was walking down the hallway with Derek Morgan, one of his Secret Service agents, when he spots Élise at her locker. Heavily inhaling and exhaling, he confidently walks towards her when,

"Spence!"

JJ and her clique approached Spencer right in front of him.

"Jennifer." Spencer quietly said. "Ashley. Jordan."

"I dreamt of you last night." She starts stroking his arm, smiles.

Spencer nervously chuckles before gently taking her hand off his arm. "Jennifer…I have to tell you in something."

"Oh!" Jennifer cried. "Well, if you have anything to say, you can say it to me in front of everyone!" Her voice attracted a large crowd, including Élise, Secret Service Agent Derek Morgan, and his friends.

Spencer nodded and pressed his lips tightly for a few moments, "Jennifer…" He whispers. "I think we should do this in private."

"I insist, Spence." Jennifer was still boarding a smile. "Tell me."

Heavily inhaling and exhaling again. "Well, if you insist…" Taking a deep breath. "I want to break up."

All of the students watching this; their mouths and jaws dropped and opened, some covered their mouths, some had blank faces. Their reactions were a mixture of surprise, shock.

"What?" Jennifer whispered as she tried to control the twitching in her eyes.

"I…want to…break up…with you." Spencer slowly exaggerates.

"You…want to…" Jennifer quietly said before her voice boomed. "BREAK UP WITH ME!?"

"JJ…" Ashley tries to calm her down.

Jordan joined in, "Don't do this…"

"SHUT UP, BITCHES!" Jennifer shrieked. "You…Dr. Spencer Hotchner want to…" Jennifer raised her hand when,

"Jennifer Jareau." A firm hand grabbed Jennifer's hand.

It was her mother, Headmistress Sandy Jareau.

"Jennifer Jareau," She fiercely whispers in her ear, "I don't think you want to do that, now do you, young lady?"

"Expel him, damn it!" JJ demanded.

"Jennifer…" Headmistress Jareau angrily whispered. "There are people around. Not the time nor the place to be acting like this, now is it?"

Jennifer noticed the crowd around her. She took the moment to calm herself before looking to Spencer,

"You want to break up with me?" She quietly said again but in a calmer tone.

"I know you probably don't want to why I've finally decided to break up with you, but since you seem willing to listen." And especially since he has his agent, her mother, and a number of students witnessing this. "You're a mean nasty bully who wasn't even interested in me before my father announced he was running for President and I promised my parents and Jack that I break up with you. And to be honest, I've been wanting to for a long time now. I just never realized it until recently."

If she should, she really would have smacked him as hard as she could have. But instead, she simply said before she was being dragged by her mother and her clique following suit. "I will accept it that we have broken up."

* * *

Anastasia curiously asked, "Why would she have hit him?"

"Love can be a very strange thing," Élise answered before telling her. "And you should never let anyone put their hands on you for any reason, okay?"

"Okay. What happens next?"

* * *

After Headmistress Jareau cleared the hallways and ordered the students to mind their business, Spencer noticed Élise was still at her locker. After that scene with Jennifer, he took a few deep breathes before walking over to her and said,

"Good morning, Élise."

"Good morning, Spencer," Whispering. "I suppose it's a good morning now, huh? Now that you've broken up with Princess Jennifer?"

Smiling, "Yeah. I guess you can say it is." Reaching into his messenger bag and pulls out an envelope. As Élise took the envelope and looks inside it, all she could find was a festive-looking invitation.

"I would like to cordially invite you to my 18th masquerade-theme birthday party at the Four Seasons Hotel."

Élise tries to keep her mouth from dropping as she stared at the invite before looking up at Spencer.

"I-I-I…" Élise stutters as she was tucking the invite in her messenger bag.

"I want you to come." Spencer stared at Élise with puppy dog eyes. "If you can't make it, I understand, but if you do…"

"Einstein." Agent Morgan said, tapping on his shoulders. "We have to get to Georgetown; you have classes."

Looking at his silver watch, "Oh, yeah. I…I have to get going."

"Yeah. Later."

"Later." As Spencer walked away with Agent Morgan, Élise stuck her head in her locker for a few minutes. Dr. Spencer Hotchner has invited her to his 18th masquerade birthday party. She hasn't been invited to a birthday party or any kind of party since her father's untimely death. It would be cool if she could go but at the same time, there was no way in hell Barnes would ever allow her to attend.

Perhaps she could think about it a little bit more before making her decision.

As she closed her locker,

"Whoa!"

Élise jumped when Cat and Mary appeared right in front of her.

"Did we scare you?" Cat tauntingly asked her.

"No," Élise sarcastically replied. "I enjoy being given a mild heart attack by the two of you."

"So," Mary walks closer to Élise. "What were you and Dr. Hotchner talking about?"

"Is it any of your business?" Élise tries to walk away, only for Cat and Mary to quickly walk up in front of her.

"We overheard you talking to Spencer," Cat smirked.

Mary added, "About his 18th masquerade birthday party."

"And…" Élise motioned her hands, suggested they get to the point.

"You're not thinking of attending, are you?" Cat asked.

Mary added, "Because they would very, very bad. On your part, of course."

"Just to let you know," Élise tries to assure them. "I didn't say I would attend."

"Well, that's good." Mary eyes with Cat. "Because mother would not be happy with you if you did."

"She would definitely _not_ be happy."

They both pulled out their homework,

"Make sure we get As on our reports; mother would be deeply offended if we didn't receive anything less than an A."

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll also be deeply insulted, now wouldn't she?" Élise wittily said.

Cat and Mary both let out toothy smiles before "accidentally" knocking down Élise's books out of her hands.

"Ah!" One heavy book hit her square on her foot. "Shh…"

"Oops, sorry." They both mockingly apologized. "We can be so clumsy." They both soon kicked two of her books in different directions before walking away, but not before purposely bumping into Maeve. Maeve rushes to her best friend's side.

"Are you okay?" Maeve and Bobby helped Élise pick up her books.

"Eventually."

Bobby scoffed in disgusted. "I swear, why do you allow yourself to put up with them?"

"Agree."

"Just a few more months," Élise replied as she repeated to herself. "Just a few more months."

* * *

**Until next time!**


	6. Obstacles

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**Shout-out to ahowell1993, lolyncut, ****Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 5, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

Reid comes back from the kitchen with some nonfat vanilla Greek yogurt with berries and three spoons, "I made a little snack for us."

"Thank you, daddy." Anastasia smiled.

"Thanks, daddy-o." Élise took a spoonful and swallows. "Want us to tell you more?"

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

Just an hour into work, Élise was leaving the backroom after washing her hands from cleaning the bathrooms,

"Spencer."

Dr. Spencer Hotchner had just walked in with his guard behind him.

"Élise." He smiled when he noticed her and took a seat at the counter; his guard sat a few inches away from her. While Garcia took his order,

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just some coffee and a candy cookie to go?"

"For little Jack?" Élise raised her eyebrow.

"Yup."

As Élise placed a coffee cup and saucer on the countertop and got the candy cookie for Jack,

"Have you thought about it?" Spencer asked.

"Thought about what?" Élise asked as she poured some coffee for him.

"Coming to my birthday ball."

To be fairly honest, Élise was thinking on-and-off about going. It would be nice to go but she very much knew Barnes would never allow her.

Especially with her threats.

"Spencer…"

"Élise…" Spencer started to pour some sugar into his coffee. "I _really _want you to be at my birthday party. I mean, I see you working hard; you're always studying and working and…what you have to put up with on a regular basis, especially with my ex-girlfriend and your stepmonster and stepsnakes…" He and Élise giggled when he called Barnes her stepmother "…I just want you to come out and have some fun. One night where you don't have to worry about them." Spencer took a deep breath and…

"And truthfully, I…"

Élise was a bit speechless.

But also flattered.

Biting down on her lip, blushing,

"Spencer, I…"

"Élise!"

Élise shuts her eyes as she knew that voice. She was her stepmother Barnes, who had just walked in…

…And her stepsisters were there with her.

"Oh, god," Élise muttered under her breath.

"Élise!" Barnes pointed her to the backroom.

"In a minute!" Élise slightly protested.

Barnes barked, "Now!"

Élise rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back."

"I'll still be there." Reid grinned.

Élise smiled to herself before looking away.

* * *

"Those stepsisters told on her, didn't they?" Anastasia figured.

"Yup."

* * *

"Do you have my daughters' homework completed?"

"Of course," Élise sarcastically said as she gave Cat and Mary their homework assignments. "Because it would be insulting for the twins to receive anything less than an A, right?

"Exactly." Cat and Mary said simultaneously before smugly smirking at her. Élise replied with a cynical toothy smile.

"And I heard from two reliable sources that you received an invitation to Dr. Spencer Hotchner's 18th birthday party."

Élise eyes Cat and Mary, who simply smirked at her, waving her.

"Of course." She muttered under her breath.

Barnes walks slowly up to Élise. "I hope you aren't thinking of attending."

"I haven't thought about it." Élise shrugged her shoulders.

"The Lord detests lying lips," Mary jumped in her face. "But he delights in people who are trustworthy. Proverbs 12:22."

"Yeah. What she said." Cat blandly said.

Shrugging again, "I haven't."

Barnes sucks in her lips, "Well, that's good. Because I've decided that the bakery-café needs a bit of a makeover. Starting with a paint job that you'll be doing. By yourself. And on the night of Dr. Hotchner's birthday ball."

Élise opened her mouth and before she could say anything, "Or do I need to remind _again_ you of our little deal? Your BFF Maeve Donovan and her little boyfriend?"

"It would be such a travesty if Maeve suddenly didn't get accepted into MIT. Or was it Harvard Maeve is thinking of going after graduation? Or perhaps Maeve can't graduate because she's been…expelled for some strange reason? Cheating? Maybe plagiarism?"

Élise remained silent but her eyes widen. But deep, deep inside her, she was seething with anger.

"That's what I thought." Barnes sneered as she snatched her fanny pack and steals Élise's tips, which was just ten dollars. "Now, get back to work, you, or there _will_ be trouble."

Barnes throws Élise's fanny pack on the floor as she left the back room with Cat and Mary following suit. Barnes was taking money from the register just as Maeve and Bobby walked in.

"Hello, Maeve. Bobby" Barnes politely greeted.

"Ms. Barnes."

As they walked out the door, Cat and Mary turned their heads and blew kisses at Spencer before giving Élise, Maeve and Bobby smug faces and middle finger; in Élise's case, they gave her extra dirty smug faces and double middle fingers.

"I swear, those two…" Maeve fumed.

Bobby agreed. "Ditto."

Spencer took the last sip of his coffee, pulled out his wallet and gave Élise $100. "Thanks for the coffee." Whispering in her eyes, "You'll think about coming to the party?"

"Maybe." Élise truthfully answers.

* * *

"Will she attend the party?" Anastasia asked before taking another spoonful.

Reid said, "You can't rush a story, dear."

* * *

As Élise scoffed and picked up her fanny pack,

"Why do you let those three treat you like that?" Bobby asked.

Élise coolly replied and tries to walk away. "I have to get back to work."

"Élise…" Maeve took Élise by her hand and pulls her into the backroom. "Talk."

"Maeve, please…"

Bobby and Maeve crossed their arms, "Why do you let them yell at you, boss you around, take your tips and treat you like crap?"

Élise took a deep breath, "I'm protecting you two."

"Why would we need protection from Barnes?" Maeve asked.

"She threatened to have you two expelled from school. And me. If I don't abide either her, Cat or Mary, she will destroy you two and ruin your lives."

"What?" Maeve was quietly shaken.

Bobby coughed, shook his head, "No. N-no. No way. She…s-s-she doesn't have the power to…"

"Yes, she does," Élise assured Bobby. "That's why I've been putting up with their crap until graduation. I love you two too much to see her, Cat, and Mary hurt you or ruin your lives. And I would never forgive myself if they did."

"Oh." Unfolds his arms. "Élise…"

Maeve wraps her arms around Élise, "You really are the best friend a girl can have." Facing her, "Élise…"

"I have to get back to work." Élise hurries out and gets to work.

"Élise…"

"Maeve…" Élise gritted before sighing. "Please. Okay?"

* * *

**Until next time!**


	7. You SHALL Go To The Ball

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 6, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Want to hear more of the story, princess?" Reid strokes Anastasia's hair.

"Mm-hmm." Anastasia cuddles her teddy bear.

* * *

Élise got changed in beige overalls as she was making sure all the tables and chairs were cleared up and covered up. She covered the floor with drop cloth to protect the hardwood floors. She was just about to start painting when Cat and Mary walked in.

Cat was dressed in a deep V-neck, sleeveless, and backless black hot-pressed crystals and alluring high front slit silk gown with black spiky heels, black feather mask, and a black filigree metal laser cut Venetian masquerade mask.

And Mary was dressed in an ivory white silk fringed round neck and elbow-length fluttered cape silk gown with modest white heels, white lacy fan, and a white filigree metal laser cut Venetian masquerade mask.

"Well-well-well," Cat fans herself. "Poor little Élise-ella has to stay here and paint."

"While we get to have all the fun at the ball." Mary joins in.

As Élise turned around and mutters under her breath, still setting up, "With you two there, it'll practically be hell on Earth."

Hearing Élise's remark, Cat and Mary "accidentally" drop a large can of blush pink paint on the drop cloth. Just as Barnes walked in, Élise turned around,

"Mother!" Cat innocently cried out. "Élise dropped that can of paint…"

Mary replied, "And almost ruined our very expensive gowns."

"I wasn't even anywhere near…" Élise complained.

Barnes put out her hand, "Silence!" She commanded. "I expect this entire place to be blush pink sponge painted and the hardwood floors to be so clean, we want to see our reflections. We'll be back at midnight sharp. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Élise simply said.

"Come on, girls." Barnes gestured Cat and Mary to follow her. Just as she opened the doors,

"Why, hello Maeve and Bobby."

Maeve was in a short-sleeve and round neck emerald-navy embellished ombre sequin gown with a back silt and matching velvet heels and Venetian mask, and a small clutch.

Bobby was in a tuxedo and had this green and black Bauta mask.

"Ms. Barnes. Cat and Mary." Maeve coolly greeted them.

"Don't you ladies look nice?" Bobby politely complimented them.

Cat and Mary said simultaneously "We know."

"Come on, girls, let's go." Before leaving, Barnes turns to face Élise as did Cat and Mary. "Remember what I said."

As they walked out the door, Cat and Mary turned their heads and gave Maeve, Bobby, and especially Élise a smug face and middle finger.

* * *

"I don't like them." Anastasia softly said.

Reid nodded his head, "I know. I don't like them either."

"Dit to the to!" Élise agreed.

"But tell me more! Tell me more!" Anastasia smiled.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked Élise as she was just starting to paint.

Élise replied, "Obeying orders."

Taking off her mask, "Well, the orders have changed: you are going to Spencer's 18th masquerade ball." Maeve exclaimed.

"Mm-hmm, that's right." Bobby agreed.

"Remember what I told you, if I go, Barnes will kill me and ruin you two." Élise remained them.

Maeve crossed her arms, "If those bitches do, they're going to have to go through me."

Bobby crossed his arms in follow, "Mm-hmm, that's right."

"And Spencer was right; you deserve a night to yourself."

"Mm-hmm, that's right, babe," Bobby fist-bumped Maeve. "Boom."

Rossi, Prentiss, and Garcia all walked in, coming from the back room with a group behind them.

"What's going on?" Élise timidly asked.

"Élise, I'd like you to meet my Uncle Jacob and his team."

"Maeve told me about your stepmonster is making you do on a night like this and I agree with her. We'll paint for you while you have the time of your life."

Élise was a bit speechless. "Maeve…"

"É, I love you like my sister. I'm not going to let Barnes, Cat, or Mary run your life until the end of high school. Not anymore. If you stay, they win."

Élise's mouth kept opening and closing as she looked at the people who loved her deeply; wanting the best for her. "Guys…I don't have a gown. Or evening shoes. Or even a mask."

"Way ahead of you."

Garcia, Prentiss, and Rossi pulls out garment bags, makeup and hair kit, and supplies.

"I-I…"

As Prentiss and Garcia took Élise by her hand with Maeve behind her, "Come on, now. Let's not waste any more time."

* * *

"So, Élise has a team of fairy godparents?" Anastasia curiously ask.

Élise and Reid played along, "Yes."

"And her friends were her fairy godfriends?"

Amusingly nodding their heads, "Yeah."

* * *

After Élise took a shower long enough for her not to smell like paint, Garcia helped by applying makeup to her face as Maeve was helping Prentiss pick out accessories for Élise to wear with the gown she and Garcia picked out and Rossi paid for,

"I don't know about this," Élise said as Garcia was applying a little bit of eyeshadow. "What if Barnes wants to check-in?"

"Don't worry," Garcia insisted. "Remember, we took some photos of you painting. Plus, I've also done some photoshopping to make it look you're painting the place."

"What about the security cameras?"

"I wasn't called the Black Queen for nothing, babe." Garcia chuckled, applying mascara. "I created a malfunction with the cameras. And some of them are playing on a loop."

* * *

"So, Garcia was her wizard godmother?"

Élise and Reid looked at each other amusingly, "Yeah, you can say that."

* * *

"This was the old masquerade mask I wore to my mother's functions," Prentiss got the perfect mask for Élise to wear. A stunning purple and gold and black side butterfly filigree metal laser cut Venetian masquerade mask.

"Pretty," Élise commented.

Prentiss brought out a big white box, "Garcia and I were waiting until either your 18th birthday next year or graduation, but we decided to give them to you, now."

Élise covered her mouth when she saw what was in the jewelry box: a jewelry parure containing a gold and amethyst—Élise's birthstone—necklace with matching teardrop earrings, floral brooch pin, two bracelets, and a necklace "tiara."

"The necklace tiara was your mother's." Prentiss smiled. "Your father gave it to your mother on their wedding day."

Élise's voice almost crocked. "So beautiful!"

After topping the makeup off with setting spray "All done." After handing Élise a mirror,

"Wow," Élise said, seeing her reflection.

"You look like a trillion dollars." Maeve smiled.

"Indeed, you do."

"Just wait until you see the gown." Rossi presents the garment bag. Unzipping it, everyone's mouths, especially Élise's dropped.

It was this exquisite amethyst embellished off-the-shoulder neckline ombre tulle ball gown. The corset bodice was draped and sheer lattice, the sleeves were short, there was a velvet flower corsage, the skirt was full tulle and voluminous.

"Uncle Dave…"

"If you thought the gown was something, wait until you see the shoes I got you from my personal shoemaker." Rossi raised his eyebrows. Opening the shoe box,

A pair of gold laser-cut patent leather mesh three-inch evening shoes; gold jewel-embellished and metallic with metallic gold heels.

Élise covered her mouth, her eyes poured tears. "I-I-I…don't know what to say."

"You're like a daughter to me, Élise. I want this night to be memorable to you."

Élise got up from her seat and hugged Rossi with all her might. Prentiss, Garcia, Maeve, and Bobby soon joined in.

Élise _shall _go to the ball.

And by the ball, she meant Dr. Spencer Hotchner's 18th masquerade birthday party.


	8. Spencer's 18th Masquerade Ball

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 7, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"So, Élise went to the ball?"

Reid nods his head, "Yes, she went to the ball."

"Did her fairy godparents and friends turn a pumpkin into a carriage?" Anastasia innocently asked.

Élise and Reid looked at each other before giggling, "Uh…yes. Her Uncle Dave turned a pumpkin into a carriage…expect…her carriage was a limo."

"Limo?"

"It's like a carriage, but a big and long fancy car with a chauffeur driver."

"Oh, so he also turned one of the mice into her driver?"

Still amused by her question, "Yeah."

Anastasia wraps her arms around her teddy bear. "So, what happens at the ball?"

* * *

Spencer stood near the buffet tables and away from the ballroom dancefloor, as he watched through his dark purple gilded and decorated Volto masquerade mask, as all of the guests, including his parents, Jack, and Secret Service agents, filed the ballroom with their bright masks, dresses, gowns, and suits under the glowing chandeliers.

"Well, don't you look handsome, genius!" Ethan, in a playful pig mask, threw his arm around Spencer.

Stephen, in an elephant mask, joined in. "All you need is the right lady to make the night perfect." Observing the ballroom, "Oh no." Stephen tapped his shoulders and pointed in the direction he wanted Spencer to look. And when he did,

"Holy…"

Spencer, Ethan, and Stephen turned to see three girls; one was in a baby blue gown that showed off some of her assets and matching half-mask, one in a flattering red gown and matching half-mask, and one in a yellow gown and matching half-mask.

"This is…"

"Spence!"

"Oh god," Spencer muttered under his breath when Jennifer and her two friends Ashley and Jordan slowly approached them.

"Hello, Spencer," Jennifer spoke in a seductive tone and held out her hand.

"Jennifer." Spencer gave her an awkward wave. "Ashley. Jordan."

"Hello, Spencer." Ashley and Jordan waved and giggled simultaneously.

Spencer was still trying to hide his discomfort, "Please to see you ladies. Again." Spencer was surprised Jennifer managed to attend his masquerade party. Especially after their break-up. And since he thought his father had talked to Headmistress Jareau and told her that Jennifer was not to attend the masquerade ball or be within 100 feet of Spencer.

"I know," Jennifer giggled to herself. "I have my ways."

"I'm sure you do." Spencer was secretly sign language signaling a Secret Service agent or two to remove Jennifer and her two friends from the premises.

And suddenly…

"Excuse me, ladies?" Secret Service Agents Derek Morgan, Luke Alvez, and Matthew Simmons approached behind Jennifer, Ashley, and Jordan. "I'm afraid we're going to ask you to leave."

Jennifer was seething through her teeth, "You…want to…"

"Jennifer Jareau."

It was her mother, Headmistress Sandy Jareau, dressed in a simple blue gown with a lacy mask.

"Jennifer Jareau," She fiercely whispers in her ear, "I don't think you want to do that, now do you, young lady?"

Jennifer let out a frustrated grunt, "My apologies there, Spencer." She allowed the agents and her mother to escort her and her friends out of the hotel.

"Spencer!" Jack was wearing a lion mask when he approaches Spencer and his friends. "Is Jennifer leaving?"

"Yup. And they are not to come back."

"You just dodged a huge bullet there, my friend." Stephen pats his shoulder.

Ethan nodded his head in agreement, "You got that right."

"Oh, Spencer!"

"But then again…" Spencer murmured.

They recognized those voices from anywhere.

"Cat! Mary!"

"Hello!" They simultaneously said, flirtatious waving their fans and batting their eyes.

Spencer was still feeling uncomfortable, "Surprise to see you here."

"Well, thank you for inviting us." Cat walked closely to Spencer; pushing Jack away before charmingly whispering to him, "It's always a pleasure seeing you."

Mary stood next to him as Spencer was suddenly in the middle. Whispers to him, "You know, Exodus 22:16 of the Bible states that if a man seduces a virgin who is not pledged in marriage and sleeps with her, he must pay the full dowry for her to be his wife."

Spencer gulped, "Interesting. You learn something new every day." Still feeling uncomfortable, he was about to make up an excuse when,

"Whoa."

It was Élise, all dolled up, and had just entered the ballroom with all eyes on her. Taking a deep inhale and exhaling breath, she curtsied. Her eyes caught the sight of her stepsisters, who not only gawped at her but was also seething with envy.

She soon eyed Maeve and Bobby, who grinned at her, knowing it was her behind the mask. They discreetly entered the ballroom to give Élise enough time to make her own grand entrance and to draw out any suspicion.

Élise finally made her way to the buffet tables, where she noticed Rossi, Garcia, and Prentiss.

"Oh!" Garcia almost had a tear in her eye. "You look so much like your mother."

Rossi smiled. "You're truly the belle of the ball."

Élise giggled. "Thanks." Leaning in closely. "Quante volte il diavolo l'ha controllato?" 1

Prentiss whispered, "Quattro volte finora. Le abbiamo appena mandato un'altra foto."2

Élise heaved a sigh, "Great."

"Non preoccuparti,"3 Rossi urged her to relax. "Divertiti e basta. E cercare di evitare il duo indisciplinato."4

"Excuse me?"

Élise froze for a moment before turning around,

"Good evening there."

Dr. Spencer Hotchner in the flesh.

"How do you do, Dr. Birthday?" Élise curtsied.

"Well, and thank you." After exhaling a sigh, "My apologies for being too forward, but uh…would you…like to dance?"

Élise turned her head slightly to see Rossi's, Prentiss' and Garcia's reactions, who nodded excitingly for her.

"Yes, I would." They both felt a sudden shock when they touched each other's hand. As Spencer led her to the dance floor, everyone cleared the way. A nervous Élise turned to Maeve and Bobby, who smiled in encouragement and to give her some confidence.

Traveling across the ballroom floor with every turn, every twist, and every spin, their eyes never left each other. It was as if they were the only people in the room, even after the music ended and the crowd filled the air with roaring applause.

* * *

"So, did they dance all night?" Anastasia asked.

Élise wraps her arm around her, "Perhaps."

* * *

By the next song, a faster song started playing and Spencer got more people to join in for the next dance. Spencer also had Stephen and Ethan dance with Cat and Mary to while using this moment to sneak away with his mystery guest. Hopefully, the Secret Service agents would think that he's dancing upon the crowd, especially when Jack gave him the sign to go.

"Where are we going?" Élise asked as she is led by Spencer.

"Here."

"Here" was the George Washington Terrance. It was a quiet and peaceful place to be. It might be semi-private, but there was a covered patio. And the gardens were beautifully manicured.

"Wow." Élise was dazzled.

"Yeah. I had this venue rented for myself. And my friends. You know, to…get away." Spencer explained.

"You ever wish you could get away from it all?" Élise asked as she observed the stars and the full moon.

Spencer slightly shrugs his shoulders, "At times, yes. Why you ask?"

Élise shrugged her shoulders as well, "Just wondered. Why, was it a wrong answer? The answer you weren't looking for?"

"I've been taking philosophy classes since I've been thinking about completing a BA in Philosophy. I kind of like it because there are no right or wrong answers."

Élise crosses her arms. "Well, how do we know what's right and what's wrong? But then again, it depends on the person, right?"

Spencer let out a chuckle, "I guess you're right." His face softens a bit. "You're different."

"Different?" Élise repeated before she lifted the hem of her gown.

"Gold slippers?" Spencer was amazed by her gold heeled slippers.

"They are amazingly comfortable." She lets the hem down gently. "And I definitely stand out from the crowd."

"Yes." Spencer walks closely to her, face-to-face. "There's something about you. You're honest, no pretenses."

Élise blushed as she looked away, flattered. "Thank you. I don't think there's anything wrong with being different. When you're different…you stand out from the crowd."

Spencer asked with piqued interest, "You don't follow the crowd?"

"To hell with the status quo."

They both shared a laugh together before looking up to see the stars and moon.

"The universe," Élise observed. "The galaxy, it's so vast and endless."

"It makes you want to know more." Spencer agreed before looking at Élise again, "Would you like to dance again?" Spencer offered his hand to Élise. Élise was flushed as she took his hand; still felt that electric shock when they touched each other's hands. Pulling each other close, Spencer had his right-hand locked Élise's left hand and Élise had her right hand gently placed to his back as Spencer had his left hand on hers as well. The rhythm of their bodies allowed them to dance slowly and their bodies were as one with each other. Spencer could feel Élise soothing his back with her fingers. Élise could feel his beating and his gentle scent was engulfing her she had her head on his chest. Élise herself could feel the silky touches of Reid's lips that were being left on her knuckles.

They looked up and saw the expressions on each other's faces.

No judgment.

No worries.

No insecurities.

"Will you tell me your name?" Spencer asked.

Élise stuttered, "I-I-uh…um. Don't you think everything will change if I do?"

Spencer took her hand, "Please."

"I…" Élise stopped when she reached into her bra, only to find her cell phone vibrating—and the glowing clock tower—alerting her that it was fifteen minutes until midnight. Which means she had fifteen minutes to get back to the bakery-café. "I have to go!" Élise lifted the hem of her gown and ran as fast as she could.

"W-w-wait!" Spencer cried, running after her.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, Spencer. I had a good time, but I have to go!" Élise continuing running, trying not to look back.

"Come on, wait!" Spencer pleaded. "I didn't even know your name!" Just as he was leaving the terrace,

"Einstein." Secret Service Agent Morgan stopped him for a moment, only to be gently pushed aside by Spencer. "What is it?"

Élise finally makes it outside, only to have the limo waiting for her. Once she got inside, she adjusted herself in the backseat. Leaning back, she felt something. Lifting the gown's hem, she noticed one of her shoes was missing. She briefly lowers the window and sees the shoe. She thought about going back out to get it, but soon saw Spencer. Élise asked the driver to go and he did.

Spencer could do nothing but watch his mystery girl being driven off into the night. Sighing, he sees the golden shoe and picks it up.

"Einstein." Agent Morgan called out to him. "What happened?"

"I never got her name," Spencer whispered. "And yet…I feel as if I know her. And I'm going to find her." Spencer vowed.

* * *

1 Italian: How many times has the devil checked it?

2 Italian: Four times so far. We just sent another picture to her.

3 Italian: Don't worry,

4 Italian: Just have fun. And try to avoid the undisciplined duo.

* * *

**Until next time!**


	9. Know Your Worth

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 8, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

**PS: I have a brand-new one-shot story: That One Night!**

* * *

Élise looked at her cell phone and she still had five minutes left until Barnes and the destruction duo would come. She changed out of her gown in the backseat and back into her sweats and overalls. She went into the bathroom and wiped the makeup off from her face. Elise placed her mother's jewelry including her necklace tiara back in the jewelry box and into her messager bag before placing her bag over her shoulder and snuck back into the bakery café through the backdoor.

As she left the back room,

"Wow!"

Élise was amazed at the amazing work Maeve's Uncle Jacob and his team did, especially when she looked down and could almost see her reflection in the wooden floors.

On second thought, she could.

"Wow!" Élise cried. "I..."

"Yup," Jacob said as he saw Élise standing by the backroom doors and his crew had just finished cleaning up. "My team and I are the best."

"I'll talk to my Uncle Dave about a very generous pay." Élise smiled.

"Don't worry about it; it's on the house." Jacob appreciated the offer.

Élise chuckled before hearing a car alert. As Jacob looked outside,

"They're back."

"Go-go-GO!" Élise pointed out the backroom.

As Jacob and his team huddled out through the backdoors via the backroom, Élise tries to calm herself down by taking a few deep breaths. She casually pretends to clean the glasses when Barnes, Cat, and Mary walked in.

"You two had a good time?" Élise asked as she crossed her arms.

Cat ignores her question, "I had a fantastic time with Dr. Spencer."

"I danced with him for over an hour." Mary batted her eyes.

"As did I, dear sister." Cat high-five Mary's hand.

Barnes observes the sponge-painted walls and the hardwood floors. Pursing her lips, "Hmm. The sponge painting could have been better. And I didn't think it was possible, but I could kind of see my reflection."

"Ditto." Cat and Mary simultaneously said, looking at the hardwood floors.

"I did a pretty good job, didn't I?" Élise smirked.

As Barnes walked up to Élise, "Really? All this by yourself."

Still standing confident and her ground, "The Lord detests lying lips, but he delights in people who are trustworthy. Proverbs 12:22." Turning her attention to Cat and Mary, "Isn't that right, Mary?"

Gritting through her eyes, "Yeah-yeah. Whatever."

"Totes agree." Cat could care less and just snapped their fingers for San Pellegrino. "I'm still upset I didn't dance with Dr. Spencer."

"If only he hadn't spent all that with that chick in that overdrawn and sparkled gown and tacky gold heels."

"Yeah," Mary exclaimed. "I mean, it's a masquerade ball, not some bad '80s revival. Who does she think she is?"

As Élise got Cat and Mary their glasses of San Pellegrino, "Oh, you poor unfortunate souls." As Élise started to walk away,

"Oops!" After taking a sip, Cat and Mary "accidentally" dropped their glasses and just as Barnes walked in and Élise turned around again,

"Mother!" Cat and Mary said in chorus. "Élise dropped our glasses."

"I didn't even…" Élise tries to defeat herself.

"Quiet!" Barnes instructed and put out her hand, "One, you will clean that mess up. Two, those glasses will be coming out of your paycheck. And three, you'll be sleeping here tonight." Before Élise could try and say something. "Unless I have to remind you of Maeve and Bobby. And you, of course."

* * *

"Mean lady." Anastasia hissed.

Élise puts her arm around her, "We know; we hate her, too."

* * *

Spencer was in the breakfast nook, sipping his coffee as he still observing the gold heel slipper his mystery woman left behind at the masquerade ball last night.

"Morning, dear." His mother, Dr. Alex Hotchner greeted him.

"Morning to you, too, mother."

Alex raised her eyebrow, "Is this the slipper your bully left behind?"

Spencer raised his eye back, "I hope you meant its original mid-16th-century origin from the Middle Dutch _boele_ 'lover'."

Alex smiled, "I did."

Spencer mildly shrugged his shoulders, "There's just something about her…"

"Spencer!" Jack burst into the nook and hugs his big brother.

"Hey, Jack." Spencer hugs him back. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah." Jack shook his head in excitement. "Oh! Pretty shoe!" Jack's eyes gazed at the exquisite shoe.

"Good morning, everyone," Hotch said as he entered and was fixing his tie. "Spencer?"

"Yes, father?"

Now he was 'Stoic Hotch.' "I would like to have a word with you about your brief escapade at the ball last night."

"Father, I can explain…"

"No explanation, young man." Hotch reprimanded him. "You know you have to be under the watchful eye of Secret Service Agent Derek Morgan if suppose anything happened to you."

"I know, sir." Spencer agreed.

"Good. And to think about your actions, unless for campaigning, you are not to go out of this house this weekend."

"Can I keep him company?" Jack raised his hand.

Alex giggled. "Of course, dear."

"Yes, sir." Spencer obeys. And to be fair, he seemed to be okay with it. Perhaps he can use the time to figure out who's his mystery woman.

* * *

"Oh." Anastasia sounded disappointed.

"Don't worry, lovey. The story will get better." Reid assured his daughter.

* * *

**Two days later…**

Élise yawned as she was leaving the bakery-café earlier. She got a total of six hours this entire weekend, which was nothing new due Barnes had her working the entire weekend and Cat and Mary had their midterm assignments as well as her own assignments. At least they didn't suspect her being at the masquerade ball and gave the jewelry box, gown, and remaining shoe back to Rossi, Prentiss, and Garcia. It was a miracle she got up this morning.

Élise yawned again, and it was about the tenth time she yawned.

As she got to her Vespa, she trips and hits her head.

"Ow!" Élise cried out in pain before everything went dark.

* * *

"Élise…" A faint voice called out to her.

"What?" Élise was a bit confused.

"Élise."

Groggily opening her eyes, "Spencer?"

"Hi, Élise!" Jack smiled.

Élise chuckled. "Hey, Jack." Soon, Élise became to realize where she was. "Am I'm at a hospital?"

"Yeah." Spencer pats her arm lightly. "I found you by your Vespa outside the bakery-café; you hit your head, but the doctor said there were no bruises and you're fine."

Élise groaned as she rubbed her head, "Yeah. I guess so."

Spencer smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay; I'm just tired," Élise answered as she yawned again; using her balled-up fist to cover her mouth.

"Your stepmonster and stepserpents worked you all weekend?" Spencer easily figured.

"Spencer…" Élise tries to explain.

Spencer asked. "Why are you letting them do this to you?"

Élise exhaled, "I'm protecting and looking out for the ones I love. Maeve. Bobby. My Uncle Dave and Aunts Emily and Penelope. I love them all too much to see any of them get hurt by Barnes."

"You must have sacrificed a lot to protect and look out for them." Spencer sympathizes with her.

Élise quietly replied. "Yeah. She has the power to do so."

"You're the best friend Maeve and Bobby can ever have."

Élise chuckled before smiling, "Maeve said the same thing."

"Well, it's true. You can't let them continue to take advantage of you or control you anymore. You know your worth. And you are most certainly not their bitch. Enough is enough."

"Spencer, that…"

"Élise!" Rossi, Prentiss, Garcia, Maeve, and Bobby burst into Élise's hospital room.

Garcia asked panicking, "Are you okay, my love? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Élise assured her as she rubbed her head.

"Thank you so much, Spencer," Rossi said to him.

"Absolutely, sir," Spencer nodded his head. "And may I say, I love your crime fiction books."

"Why, thank you, there."

Jack's eyes widen when he saw Rossi, "You're David Rossi?"

"Why, yes I am, young man." Rossi nodded his head.

"I love your books!"

* * *

"Rossi writes books, too, as Uncle Dave does in real life?" Anastasia asked.

Élise answered, "Yup."

"Where does he find the time?"

Reid answered for Élise, "He writes a new book every year or two."

"What does he write?"

"Crime fiction…about adventures in the FBI."

"Like you, daddy?"

Reid chuckled, "Like me, princess."

"What happens next? What happens next?"

* * *

Spencer offered to give Élise a ride to school in the Beast. Although Élise objected to it at first, Maeve, Bobby, Rossi, Prentiss, and Garcia strongly insisted that she did. Plus, Rossi offered to take her Vespa into the shop for a tune-up.

As Élise sat next to him in the First Car, she noticed Spencer kept eyeing at the inside of his messenger bag.

"Got a secret in there?" She asked.

Clearing his throat, "Actually…"

He pulls out the gold slipper she lost when she was fleeing the masquerade ball.

"Wow." Élise pretended to be shunned. "What a beautiful shoe."

"Yeah." Spencer chuckled. "It was just midnight when…this mystery girl fled and left her slipper behind."

"Interesting." Élise nodded her head.

"Yeah, uh…I was having a great time with her, even though I didn't get her name." He turned to face Élise. "But I remembered her eyes. Her…dark brown eyes. Like yours."

Élise nervously chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Spencer smiled. "And her voice."

"Oh?" Élise squealed.

"Élise…" Spencer was interrupted when Agent Morgan opened the door,

"Einstein. Time for school." And just as Élise and Spencer were getting out, "Remember what your father said, now."

"I can't be out of your sight."

Morgan and Spencer fist-bumped each other before leading Élise and Spencer into the school building. With all the students and faculty watching them, including Maeve and Bobby,

"How do you get used to the stares?" Élise asked him.

Spencer answered, "You just do."

* * *

Anastasie asked, "Is it not polite to stare?"

"Yes."

"So, why do they stare at him?"

"Everyone was charmed by him."

"What happens next?"

* * *

"Hey, you two." Maeve and Bobby walked up to Élise and Spencer. "Or should I say, lovebirds." Maeve pointed the obvious.

"Oh."

Élise and Spencer realized they've been holding hands…

And slowly pulled their hands away, but not before blushing away to avoid looking at each other.

"Hey," Bobby taps Maeve's and Élise's shoulders, trying to get them to look at what he was pointing at.

A tall man with Headmistress Jareau; their arms crossed as they were standing by Princess Jennifer Jareau's locker and watched her…clean out her locker?

"Oh, what's going on here?" An interested Maeve asked.

"Rumor has it, Headmistress Jareau is shipping the Princess off to boarding school in New Orleans for the rest of the school year for invading your masquerade party and for violating the restraining order."

"And her two-person clique? What about them?" Élise dryly asked.

"Suspension. Also, Headmistress Jareau has also banned them from participating in extracurricular activities and the senior prom."

Maeve released a breath of air. "Hallelujah."

Headmistress Jareau nodded her head at her daughter before she is escorted out of the building by Princess Jennifer before her eyes spotted,

"Élise!"

"Spoke too soon there, Maeve," Élise replies nervously as Headmistress Jareau approached them.

"May I please see you in my office?"

"Of course." Élise looked back and shrugged her shoulders at the gang before leaving with Headmistress Jareau. She began wondering what the Headmistress want from her? It's not like she's a troublemaker; she's an A-straight honor roll student and in the running for valedictorian.

Finally getting to the Headmistress' office, after walking inside, there was…

"Why hello there, Élise."

Her stepmonster, Linda Barnes and Cat and Mary.

* * *

**Until next time!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	10. Enough

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 9, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Oh no." Anastasia clutched to her teddy bear.

"Don't fret, my little pet," Elise reassures her.

Wrapping his arm around his daughter, "This is where it gets good."

* * *

Barnes sat in the middle as Cat and Mary were standing up and had their arms crossed and smug looks on their faces.

"Oh, Elise?"

Elise was still in a bit of a daze.

Headmistress cupped her hands on Elise's shoulders, "Elise? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Elise quietly spoke up. "I'm alright."

Barnes uncrossed her legs as she gets up from her seat. "Would you please excuse us, Headmistress Jareau? This is a private family matter."

Headmistress Jareau turned to face Elise. "Elise…"

"I'll be fine," Elise assured her. "Honest, Headmistress Jareau."

Headmistress Jareau nodded her head before leaving Elise with Barnes, Cat, and Mary.

Barnes crossed her arms, "I just heard from a Dr. Roger McKnight that Dr. Spencer Hotchner found you unconscious near your Vespa by the bakery-café."

"I hit my head on the concrete. He found me, took me to the hospital, and the doctors told me I'm fine. Now, are we done?" Elise was ready to leave when,

"He also told me something else. That he has contacted Child Protective Services and said they would be investigating me for suspected abuse, neglect, and violating Virginia's Child Labor Laws."

"Shocking." Elise sarcastically said. "But I didn't tell him anything it..."

Walking slowly up to Elise, "Save it. Do you need to remind you again of our little deal? Your little besties Maeve and Bobby?"

Elise hissed. "You leave them out of it."

"Or what?" Cat tauntingly asked.

Mary joined in, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing!" All three of them said in sync.

Barnes soon wags her finger in Elise's face, "Which is what you are. Which is what you have. Which is what you have always been. And what you will always be; past, present, future. You own me. And my daughters…everything you have. Even your life."

A crack broke in Elise's brain. All those years, since her father's untimely death, she had to put up with Barnes, Cat, and Mary. She had put up with their biddings without complaints in fear of being put into foster care and being separated from the ones she loved. Elise only puts up with their emotional abuse until the day she turns eighteen and graduates from high school.

But now, enough was enough.

"Now, here's what you're going to do, if you really want to protect your besties, you will recant the allegations made against me. I don't care how; just make them go away. And when you do, you'll continue with your end of the deal and in the end, we all get what we want." As Barnes, Mary, and Cat made their way to their door; Cat and Mary purposely bumping Elise's shoulders.

"No."

Barnes scoffed as she slowly turned around when Elise said what she thought she said,

"I beg your pardon?"

"You damn heard me," Elise spoke up. No. I…own you…and your two bitches…shit. As a matter of fact, I quit. I quit the bakery-café. I quit being your bitch. I quit the family. _And_ I'm moving out."

Barnes laughs; Cat and Mary, "And where are you going to live?"

"I'll live with Maeve or Uncle Dave."

"Why, I ought to…"

"You ought to what?" Elise looked Barnes right in the eyes. "All these years, I let you mess with me. Threat me. Use me against the people I love. Not anymore. From here on out, Maeve and Bobby are completely off-limits now. The same with Uncle Dave and Aunts Em and Penny. Even Spencer." Elise digs into her messenger bag and pulls out Cat and Mary's homework.

"Here is the homework you coerced me to do for the past eight years until today. Because this is the last you'll get me to do your dirty work. Take it and kick rocks."

As Cat and Mary snatched their homework out of Elise's hands,

"Elise," Barnes spoke up in their defense. "I didn't make do their homework. You did. Well, at least that's the way I'll allow them to tell it."

"Go ahead," Elise didn't care anymore. "It's your word against mine."

Barnes, Cat, and Mary all scoffed as they headed out the door, "Oh, you poor deluded girl. Who's going to believe you?"

As they opened the door,

"We just took a poll."

Maeve smirked. As did Bobby, Spencer, Rossi, Prentiss, Garcia, Headmistress Jareau, and the entire student body and faculty.

"We pick Elise."

* * *

"Yeah!" Anastasia cheered.

"'Yeah' is right, my dear," Elise agreed.

"What happens to those meanies?"

"Cat and Mary got kicked out of school."

"Serves them right." Anastasia nodded her head. "What about her stepmother?"

"The bad guys arrested her, and she went off to jail."

"What happens to Elise now?"

* * *

In the aftermath with Barnes, Cat, and Mary, Elise finally had the strength and courage to quit the bakery-café, the family, and moved from the barn pool house and into one of the rooms at Rossi's mansion—he prefers to call his house his mansion.

And it was one of the rooms Elise used to say in whenever she stayed at Rossi's place before her father's death.

As Elise observed the bedroom, "You haven't changed the room at all."

Rossi shrugged his shoulders, "I figured I keep things that way they are."

"Yeah. I still can't believe Garcia managed to hack in and broadcast those three over the school's intercom."

"You can't help but love your Aunt Penelope."

Elise giggled. As Rossi helped Elise unpack,

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying here? At least until graduation?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Rossi answered. "You can stay here as long as you want. And to be honest, I wanted to take you in after you dad died."

Elise's head picked up and turned. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Barnes."

"Of course." Elise figured. "And yet, everything would have been so different if you did."

"You would have been in a house filled with the people you loved. You would not have been living in a barn pool house. You would have been in regular after school activities. You would have been hanging out with Maeve and Bobby more. You would not have been working like a donkey."

Elise rests her body on the plush and luscious bed. "I haven't felt this home in such a long time."

"In comparison to the Addams Family? I'm so incredibly proud of you standing up to them. I always knew you had it in you."

"Took me a long time. And some words of encouragement to know my worth." Elise smiled.

Suddenly Elise's cell phone vibrates.

"Hello?" Elise answers.

"Hey, E."

"Hey, Maeve." Elise was glad to hear from Maeve.

"Hey, yourself. Anyway, have you heard from Spencer?"

"Not since this afternoon, why?"

"He's missing."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! **

**Again. **

**But until next time!**


	11. Ransom

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 10, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"What happened to him?" Anastasia tightly clutches her teddy.

"Why don't we tell you what happened?" Élise said.

* * *

Seconds after hearing Spencer's missing, Élise asked Uncle Rossi to drive her to Georgetown University, where Dr. Spencer Hotchner was last seen.

"The hell happened?" Élise cried as she, Prentiss, and Garcia, saw Maeve and Bobby talking to Secret Service agents, FBI agents, and police officers.

Maeve motions her arms, "From what we know, people saw Secret Service trying to break up a fight and Spencer was last seen being sped off in a black Cadillac." Maeve soon motions her head to the two suited agents being covered nearby. "And those two were the drivers. One was stabbed in the chest and the other shot."

"How long?" Élise worryingly asked.

Bobby answered, "About over an hour." Bobby soon points out the media frenzy. "And by the looks of it, the media's going crazy."

"Not to mention, social media," Maeve observes her cell phone. "Check it out: Spencer's treading on Twitter."

"Oh, man." Élise had a bad feeling in her stomach before seeing who Secret Service, the FBI, and police officers were talking to…

"Hell…no." Élise wrathfully whispers.

Cat and Mary.

"Élise?" Maeve sees a seething Élise furiously walking towards Cat and Mary.

"You…bitches!" Élise exclaims before trying to attack them, only to be held back by Maeve, Bobby, Rossi, Prentiss, Garcia, and Secret Service Agents Derek Morgan, Matthew Simmons, and Luke Alvez.

"Élise. Élise!" Rossi tries to calm Élise down. "Élise!"

"Take it easy, girl." Maeve calmly urges Élise. "Calm down, now."

"Don't give them what they want," Prentiss said, noticing the smirk looks on Cat and Mary's faces.

"Excuse me, Ms…" Agent Morgan tried to get her name.

"Élise Lewis-Walker."

"Ms. Élise Lewis-Walker, do you know these two ladies?" Agent Simmons motions his finger at Cat and Mary.

"These two _bitches_ are my stepsisters."

"The feeling's mutual," Cat smirked.

"Totes agree with you, sister." Mary nodded her head.

Wagging and pointing her finger at Cat and Mary, "You two…you two...you…"

"Yeah, are you going to finish a sentence or just keep on stuttering and/or repeating those two words?" Mary remarks.

Telling Agents Morgan, Simmons, and Alvez, "These two bitches have something to do with Spencer's disappearance."

"Prove it."

"Why, I oughta to…" Élise was ready to get them when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Élise…"

Élise's eyes widen when she recognized,

"It's Spencer." She whispered, causing Agents Morgan, Simmons, and Alvez to tell the other Secret Service and FBI agents to start running a trace.

"Élise…"

"Spencer, you're going to be okay, okay?" Élise calmly said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Élise's face slightly dropped, and her eyebrows raised when she heard,

"Great, it's Stepmother Dearest."

"That's me; don't wear it out."

Seething, "I ought to wear you out on a train to…."

"Ah-ah-ah. No-no-no. Tsk-tsk-tsk. If you want to save your precious little Doctor friend, you'll do what I say."

"Fine." Élise relentlessly obeyed. "What do you want?"

"Hmm. What do I want? I want many things but for now, I think I want…five million. Delivered at the stroke of midnight. I'll call you back or more details! Ciao-ciao!"

Élise scoffed, "Bitch hung up."

"And we couldn't get much; she's probably using a disposable cell."

* * *

"Oh. How is Spencer holding up?" Anastasia asked with concern.

Reid answers, "He's hanging in there."

* * *

Spencer was feeling heavily sluggish and tired. He was sitting in a wooden chair tied with a belt and with his hands cuffed in front of him instead of behind his back; his eyes were being covered by a dirty rag.

He kept taking deep and slow breathes, trying to control his breathing and was trying not to panic.

Once he heard someone coming back in, he swallowed his gulp and held his breath.

"Ugh!" Spencer grunts in pain and could hear the echoing coming off the wall as someone roughly grabs his hair.

"Just be thankful for your parents and your little girlfriend is coming to rescue you." A deep male voice whispers in his ear.

"Because if they didn't," Another male whisper in his right ear. "How about we give you an example right now?"

Spencer could hear big footsteps walking towards him.

"Are you a liar?" A very deep voice asked him.

"No," Spencer said although he was not trying to sound too scared.

"_**ARE YOU A LIAR AND A SINNER!?**_" The voice boomed at him.

"No." Spencer's voice was quavering. "No, I'm not."

The third voice's lowered. "Have you dishonored thy father or mother?"

"No."

Grabbing Spencer by his shirt, "Exodus 21:17: Anyone who curses their father or mother is to be put to death." He remained him.

"Exodus 21:16: Anyone who kidnaps someone is to be put to death, whether the victim has been sold or is still in the kidnapper's possession."

This earned Spencer a hard slap across the face before two of them restrained him so the third one can do something to him.

* * *

"What are the police and Élise doing about him?"

"They're going to rescue him, sweet thang." Élise comforts Anastasia. "But you can't just rush a story there. They headed back to Spencer's house as their command center."

* * *

Nighttime.

Back at the Hotchner residence, several federal agents and local police officers have just brought in more equipment they need to help monitor, trace, and record any incoming telephone calls from Spencer's kidnappers.

Élise was sitting in the grand living room with Maeve, Bobby, Rossi, Prentiss, and Aaron and Alek Hotchner; Jack was upstairs sleeping since it was best if he is kept out of this and Garcia offered up some of her expertise to the Secret Service and other law enforcement officers. Élise is picking her nails while observing Spencer's parents. While his father was calm, his mother kept exhaling and exhaling slowly.

The atmosphere in the room was just so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

"Mr. and Dr. Hotchner." Élise couldn't help it. "May I just say I'm so sorry about this."

"It's not your fault," Dr. Alex Hotchner softly said.

"It's nobody's fault." Aaron agreed.

Maeve and Bobby pat Élise on her shoulders. "Expect Cat and Mary."

"Exactly," Elsie couldn't help but still feel a bit guilty. "They're my stepsisters."

After Alex released another sigh, "I need to check on Jack."

"If I may, ma'am, may I come with you?" Élise said as she got up.

"Of course." Alex didn't mind at all. As they were heading up the stairs. "Again, ma'am. I can't help but feel responsible for this."

"You are not, Élise."

"You…you know my name?" A surprised Élise asked.

Alex gives her a small smile. "Spencer talks about you and your friends Maeve Donovan and Bobby Putman."

Élise slightly looks away, "H-he does?"

"Yes." Dr. Hotchner chuckles lightly. "Ever since he was young, he has talked about you and has nothing but nice things to say about you."

"I hope you mean 'nice' in the modern use of the word there, Doctor." Élise chuckles. "I've read your one of your books, The Linguist Life, and articles about you in my spare time."

"Really?" Alex seemed impressed by her. "Very few people have recognized me for that book."

"I guess I'm one of those people." Élise lightly chuckles back. "And again…"

"It…is…not…your…fault, dear." Dr. Hotchner placed her hand on Élise's shoulder before taking a quick peek into Jack's rooms. "At least one of my boys are safe." Dr. Hotchner could feel the tear ducts in her eyes and placed her hand over her wobbling mouth.

"He's going to be fine, Dr. Hotchner."

Dr. Hotchner sniffs, "Yes. He's going to be fine," She repeated to herself before telling Élise, "And please, call me Alex."

"Dr. Alex?"

Dr. Hotchner quietly laughs, "Okay."

Out of nowhere, Élise's cell phone starts vibrating. And by the block number,

"It must be Spencer!"

Élise and Dr. Alex immediately rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Ready, Lady PG?"

Garcia was ready as she ever was. "Jazz hands ready." She motions her opened hands.

Élise inhales and exhales before answering her cell phone,

"Spencer?"

"What? No 'hello,' Élise?" Barnes slyly answers before asking Élise. "Is that how your mother raised you, Élise? Without manners in general?"

"I suggest you keep my mother out of your mouth."

"And if you want to see your precious Spencer again, you'll speak to me in a more respectful tone."

"Of course, stepmother dearest." Élise tries to hide her sarcastic tone before clearing her voice. "Hello, and how are you doing?"

"Well. Thank you for asking. Now was that so hard? Where's my money?"

"It's being taken care of," Hotch said over the speaker.

"Can we talk to him?" Dr. Alex pleaded.

Soon,

"Mom." Spencer groggily said. "D-dad."

"Oh," Dr. Alex had her mouth over her mouth again but the tears flew down her face. "Dear. How are you?"

"Do you have my five million?"

"Yes, we have it," Aaron said.

"Good. I'll text Élise the address. I will be seeing you very soon, Élise."

Just as Barnes hung up, Élise gets a text on her cell.

"She kept her word and texted me the address."

"Good." Aaron nodded his head.

"Only…she wants me to do it."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger!**


	12. The Rescue

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, ****SunsetBridges, ****Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 11, favoring, and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay! I've had serious writer's block lately!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes, but do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Barnes wants her to deliver the money?" Anastasia clung to her teddy.

Élise replies, "Yup. And to come alone. Otherwise…"

"Why don't we just tell you?" Reid asked her.

"Okay. What happens next?"

* * *

Élise was waiting patiently for Barnes as she was standing in the middle of the abandoned parking lot with the black duffel bag containing the five million dollars.

She was seriously starting to get cold; her body was getting numb.

Looking at her cell phone again, it was a minute to midnight.

Élise began thinking Barnes would call again but put that thought on hold when a black car pulled up towards her.

She tries to remain calm when this big bearded guy got out of the car,

"I have what you want," Élise said.

"Proverbs 12:22: Lying lips are an abomination to the LORD," The bearded man said.

Carefully walking closely up to him, she drops the money and takes a few steps back. "Where's Spencer?"

He sees her an unconscious Spencer in the trunk of the car before taking the duffel bag and looking at the money inside,

"The Lord detests lying lips, but he delights in people who are trustworthy." He quietly said as Élise was still backing up,

"Federal agents!"

"Federal agents!"

A swarm of federal agents came out from their hiding spots and quickly surrounded the man while Élise rushed to Spencer's side.

"I can feel a pulse," Élise cried. "Hang in there, Spencer."

"Élise…?" Spencer murmurs.

"It's me, Élise," She could feel the tear ducts in her eyes as she removes his handcuffs with a paperclip. "Hang in there now, Spencer." She began pleading. "Hold on my hand, okay? Hold on there. Please…"

* * *

"What was happening to Spencer?" Anastasia questioned.

"Barnes and her warlocks used a spell on Spencer," Reid playfully answered her. "So now it was up to the doctors to break the spell."

"Cool!"

* * *

Élise, Maeve, Bobby, Rossi, Prentiss, Garcia, Mr. and Dr. Hotchner, Jack, and several Secret Service agents wait anxiously for the news on Spencer. While Aaron was comforting Dr. Alex and Jack, who was still sleeping and had an Avengers blanket wrapped around his body. Bobby had his arms wrapped around Maeve. Élise was picking her fingernails as she was pacing.

Finally, a tall male doctor enters the waiting room. As everyone rose up,

"Dr. Spencer Hotchner's parents?"

"That's us." Aaron quickly said.

"How's my boy doing?" Dr. Alex worriedly asked.

The doctor replies, "He's going to be okay. We treated him for the hypothermia and the overdose."

"Overdose?" Dr. Alex had her hand over her heart.

"He was drugged with Dilaudid, ma'am."

Muffling, "Oh, my…"

* * *

Next morning,

"Hey, you," Élise said to Spencer as she quietly walks over to his bedside.

"Élise?" Spencer drowsily said, trying to open his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." Élise beams. "It's me. How are you feeling?"

Rubbing his head, "I feel...not right."

"Doctor said you were drugged with Dilaudid. He also said there are chances you'll be expecting with withdrawal."

Trying to remember, "Were you with me when…?"

"You were in that trunk? Yeah."

Spencer smiles back at her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And I'm so sorry about all this."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to me." Spencer insisted.

"Yeah, I think I can. It was my stepfamily. Well, ex-stepfamily; I'm planning on emancipating myself from Barnes with my Uncle Rossi's help."

Spencer softly chuckles, "Well, that's good."

"It's a first good step towards getting the hell away from them and out of my life forever. And yours as well."

"Exactly."

"Again, I'm so sorry. Truly and sincerely."

"Stop blaming yourself."

Élise chuckles, "Your mother said the same thing."

"Well, it's true; you are not responsible for what happened to me."

Sighing heavily, "Spencer…"

"Élise…listen to me." Spencer motioned his finger for Élise to come closer to him. "Élise…I'm so sorry you had to put up with those three after your father's death when you were still a kid. It must not have been easy for it."

"My Uncle David told me that he wanted to take me in when my father died but couldn't because of Barnes."

"But you survived through it all. You're brave, Élise."

Élise let out a small smile, "Yeah. And you're pretty brave yourself; you survived your abduction and drug overdose."

"Élise…?"

"Yeah, Spencer?"

Spencer was about to say something when Élise's cell phone vibrated.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I need to take this."

Just as Élise left Spencer's room,

"Hello?"

"Hello again, Élise."

Her body went in chills when she realized it was,

"Barnes?" Élise hissed.

"Still alive."

"Yeah, but not for long."

"I want to see you."

"Why the hell would I want to see you?"

"Because I have something that you what." Barnes slyly answers.

"Like what?"

"Don't you want to know what really happened to your father?"

* * *

**Sorry for yet another cliffhanger!**


	13. Truth

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, ****mconsdiaz, Impossible (Guest) ****Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 12, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay! Series bad case of writer's block among other things in my personal life.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"What does Barnes know about Élise's father?" Anastasia asked.

Élise replies asked, "Well, you wouldn't want us to spoil it for you, would you?"

"No."

"Then let's continue, okay?" Reid asked before clearing his throat. "Now, Barnes did want to meet with Élise. Little did Élise knew Barnes had a special surprise for Élise."

* * *

After getting a call from Barnes, Élise hopped on her Vespa and headed to the location Barnes texted to on her phone. Élise looked at her phone for the umpteenth time and it was dark already.

She blew her breath into her hands and rubbed them together fiercely; she could have sworn it was much colder than last night. She didn't know what was taking Barnes so long. But then again, Élise did remember it was her soon-to-be ex-stepmother, so she figured Barnes loves to be "fashionably late."

Finally deciding to put her hands in her jeans pockets, Élise could have sworn she had heard footsteps nearby. Turning and looking around, nothing. Élise shook it off, thinking that it was probably just the wind.

Shrugging it off…

"Whoa!"

* * *

"Uh-no." Anastasia whimpered.

"Don't worry, duckie." Reid runs his fingers through her hair. "It's okay."

"But what about Élise?"

* * *

Garcia had just got a snack from the vending machine when she gets a call on her cell phone,

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Penelope?"

"Maeve?" Garcia was surprised that Maeve was calling her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but have you seen Élise? I haven't seen her since Bobby and I left the hospital."

Garcia was started to get a bit confused, "She told me she was meeting up with you."

"What?" Now Maeve was the one who was getting confused. "But…she told me she was staying at the hospital."

"She lied?" Garcia was quiet but shocked. "But why?"

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Maeve asked with worry before thinking, "Oh, crap."

"What?"

"What if she went to meet up with Barnes?"

* * *

Élise's vision was blurry as she began opening her eyes. She started coughing before swallowing the phlegm. Even though her head was starting to pound her, after blinking her eyes a few more times, her vision became less hazily. And when she did, she found herself in an unknown size room barely having any light and finds herself in a wooden chair with her wrists zipped-tied.

"Why, hello there, Élise."

Élise looked up and hazily sees Barnes standing over her.

"Well, if it isn't my soon-to-be ex-stepmother."

"The feeling's mutual."

Élise's head was still aching her, "The hell do you want?"

Barnes smirks back, "Please intrigue me."

"You don't want to know, you old hag." Élise quietly growls.

"Reverse-psychology." Barnes scoffs. "As if I'm going to get on my knees and beg for your amateur analysis."

"Please, you don't have to beg. And even if you did, I already know how desperate you are for it."

Barnes reaches her closed fist in the air, Élise slightly flinches back in her seat,

"Someone's a little on the edge."

"Why? You never have seen me zip-tied to a chair before?" Élise sarcastically asked.

"I've seen you engineering a confession from me and my daughters."

"It would bound to happen."

* * *

"What about Élise's friends? Can't they help her?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh, they're going to help her but first, they have to help Spencer figure out who kidnapped him," Élise said.

Reid added, "And because he's so smart, he already knows who."

* * *

"George Foyet," Spencer said to the Secret Service agents and his parents as he was rubbing his head. "And…Peter Lewis."

"George Foyet," Hotch quietly repeated, "He was my opponent for the position to the Governor of Virginia. He was nicknamed The Reaper because he's been known to take down his opponents and would come out on top."

"And what about Peter Lewis?" Agent Morgan asked.

"He was one of my earliest cases as a federal prosecutor. I prosecuted him for poisoning people responsible for the false allegations against his father that lead to his death with massive doses of epinephrine, scopolamine, and Sevoflurane. He was nicknamed Mr. Scratch because according to some of his surviving victims thought they saw the devil."

"Put out an APB on George Foyet and Peter Lewis." Agent Morgan ordered.

"But how does this help us find Élise?" A worried Maeve asked.

"Maybe there was some kind of background between Barnes, Foyet, and Lewis."

"I can get on it." Garcia offered as she was on her laptop.

Dr. Alex asked, "Is there anything else you remember, honey?"

"I'm trying, mother," Spencer said as he was rubbing his temples. "I'm trying."

* * *

Barnes pulled up a chair and sat down a few inches away from Élise, who was still giving her a look of disgust.

"What is it you want from me?" Barnes smugly asked.

"You know why," Élise replies. "I didn't see the need for having some goons jumping and drugging me."

"I know, but it seemed more fun that way. Plus, I want to hear from your mouth what is it you want from me."

"The truth about my father's death."

"Okay. Do really believe your father's death was an accident?" Barnes smirks.

Élise starts to think for a moment, "Were you behind the rollover that killed my father?"

Barnes continues to smirk, "And if I was?"

* * *

"Oh, that…."

Reid sternly reminds her, "Anastasia…"

Anastasia blushes.

"Anyway …" Élise continued.

* * *

Élise's eyes soon began pouring out tears, "Why?" She quietly asked.

As Barnes got in Élise's face, "Why you ask? I wanted something. He was in my way. I got rid of him."

"You're one twisted bitch."

Barnes smiles to herself. "Thank you. I obviously don't try."

All of a sudden, two men in black clothes, one with short graying hair and scary eyes while the other one had a rat-like face and creepy smile that was a mixture of the Grinch and the Joker.

"Élise, I'd like you to meet George Foyet, aka, the Reaper and Peter Lewis, aka Mr. Scratch."

"I take it you paid these two ass-clowning goons to kidnap Spencer?" Élise correctly guessed.

"Very good, Élise." Foyet sarcastically claps his hand.

"You look like a smart girl there." Lewis said as he held a syringe in his hand.

"I held up to my end of the bargain, gentlemen. Now, you hold up yours."

"Excuse me?" A confused Élise asked.

"Let's just say you were so upset about finding out the truth about your father that you overdosed yourself on drugs." Barnes smugly said.

"You wouldn't." Élise said as she tugged against her restraints.

"I would." Barnes smirked before nodding her head at her Foyet and Scratch. "Kill her."

And before anything could happen to Élise…

"FBI!"

"Federal agents!"

A swarm of federal agents came burst into the room, armed and had their weapons aimed at Barnes, Foyet, and Scratch.

"Linda Barnes, George Foyet, and Peter Lewis," Agents Alvez and Simmons said to the trio as they were being handcuffed. "You are all under arrest for kidnapping, attempted murder, and a host of other charges."

Agent Morgan uses a knife to cut Élise's restraints before asking her, "Are you okay?"

"Eventually." An emotionally drained Élise answers.

* * *

"What's going to happen to the bad guys?" Anastasia asked as Reid replies,

"They'll be having a very long timeout."

"And Élise?"

* * *

"Élise…" A faint voice called out to her.

"What?" Élise was a bit confused.

"Élise."

Groggily opening her eyes, "Spencer?"

"In the flesh." Spencer jokily answers.

Rubbing her head, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been alright. Doctors said I'll be experimenting with Dilaudid withdrawal and detoxing within the next few hours through a few more weeks. And you?"

"Exhausted." Élise answers. "How'd did you guys find me?"

"I managed to remember where they kept, so I figured that's where they could have kept you."

"I think I need to take some self-defense classes. You and me both." Spencer said before chuckling with Élise. "I…heard what uh…she did to your father. Foyet and Scratch had recorded her confession in case she tried to pin the blame my kidnapping on them."

Élise could feel the tear ducts in her eyes. "She took my father from me. Because he was in her way and she wanted everything he had so she got rid of him."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"My Uncle David has already scheduled an appointment for me to see a counselor."

"If anything, I'll be by your side. My parents are setting me up with a drug counselor to make sure I don't get addicted."

"Mind if I'd be right by your side?"

Spencer smiles as he held her hand, "Always."

* * *

**Until next time, everyone!**


	14. The Golden Shoe and the Golden

**A shout-out to ****ahowell1993, hjkayla40, Amy, Susan, Martha, Betty, Skylar, and Kelly ****for either reviewing Chapter 13, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay! Bad case of writer's block, as well as my own personal life.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Okay," Élise hands Anastasia two pistachio nuts. "One last snack."

"Thank you. What happens next?"

"Well, time has passed since the events." Reid answers.

"Cool."

* * *

"Hey, Spencer," Élise said as she coolly walks in the Hotchner residence's veranda, where Spencer was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hello, Élise," Spencer said as he offered a seat next to him. As she sat down,

"So, First Son…" They chuckled for a moment. "I still can't believe you're going to be the First Son in a week. Well, actually I can with all these Secret Service agents. But still, congrats again on your dad winning the election in November."

"Thanks. So, how have you been lately?"

"I've been okay. Great, actually. I got accepted into Harvard."

"Really? That's great. I got into MIT and I also heard Maeve and Bobby got accepted there as well."

"They did. And…I'm still in therapy about Barnes, my parents; I actually just came back and thought I visit. And you?"

"I'm still seeing my drug counselor and therapist. They're helping me with staying clean; I've even been secretly attending NA meetings since my kidnapping."

"Wow. That's great. And you're making great progress."

"Thanks to you as well. I don't ever want to put another drug in my body for as long as I'm living on this Earth." After Spencer gives her a soft smile, "I have something I want to give you and to be honest, I've…wanted to give this to you" Spencer said as he gives her a gifted present box.

"Oh." Élise was surprised. "Thank you, Spencer. Really, it is. I…" Once she opened it,

"What…?"

It was her golden heel she lost on the night of Spencer's masquerade ball.

"I believe you lost your shoe." Spencer quietly smirks. "Sorry I kept onto your shoe for so long."

A bit startled, "How did…?"

"I figured it was you at the masquerade ball; I am a genius after all. Well, that and recognizing your voice and…especially your eyes…sort of gave it away."

Élise giggles, blushing away, "It really was the best night of my life. The first time I've ever had fun in a long, long time."

"It was a night I can never forget either. Even if I couldn't."

Élise let out a quiet chuckle before both of them realized their hands were touching each other. And when they realized that,

"There's something I want to do, Élise," Spencer said. "And something I want to ask you as well."

"Of course."

Élise watched in speechless awe and Spencer got down on his knees, unlaced her black Converse sneaker and slips the gold shoe onto her foot.

Perfect.

Looking up at Élise dreamily with his hazel eyes, "Will you go on a date with me, Élise Gabrielle Lewis-Walker? And perhaps…we could be more than friends?"

After a few more seconds of speechlessness,

"I'd like that."

Staring at each other, they could feel that electric tension they felt when they had their first dance together and before they knew it,

Their lips touched.

"Who knew you had game, Einstein?" Agent Morgan slightly slid his black sunglasses and winked at the couple.

* * *

"Yay!" Anastasia cheered. "What happens next? Did they leave happily ever after? And what about everyone else? What about them?"

As Élise gets up from the couch, "We'd tell you more, but you have to go to sleep now."

"But…" Anastasia tries to protest, pouting.

"No 'buts,' little lady." Reid firmly replies as he got up and picks up Anastasia and carried her to her bedroom. "Your first day of school is tomorrow, so you need your sleep."

"Does that mean Teddy needs his sleep as well?" Anastasia was still clutching onto her teddy bear.

"Yeah-yeah." Élise following and behind Reid, "Perhaps tomorrow, we'll tell you what happens, okay, babe?"

"Okay." Anastasia accepts defeat, still pouting her lips.

"It's time to settle down now." Tucking Anastasia into her pink swing bed under her chocolate brown weighted blankets before making sure the guard rails were up and secured.

"Are you comfortable, angel?" Reid asks Anastasia as he runs his fingers through her long hair.

"Yes."

Now standing next to Reid, "Well, that's good, big girl. You'll need it for tomorrow. You need to get up bright and early for your first day of school." As they both kissed Anastasia on the head,

"Good night-night."

"Sweet dreams, sweet girl."

"Love you."

"We love you, too."

When they walked back into the master bedroom,

"Her first day of school is tomorrow," Élise said softly, wrapping her arms around Reid.

"I still can't believe it myself."

"They grow up so fast, huh?" Élise said before covering her mouth.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just been feeling a bit nauseous lately. And tired. But no biggie."

"If anything, we'll go to see a doctor, okay?"


	15. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

**A shout-out to ahowell1993, Kelly, Skylar, Susan, Betty, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 14, favoring and/or following the story.**

**Again, sorry for the delay!**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

**Because unfortunately, this is the last chapter.**

**Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter. I hope you all read her latest Criminal Minds story: ****Spencer and Maeve Love Story.**

**I'm _so_ glad that after the two-part season 15 premiere, Spencer and JJ aren't getting together despite Spencer's heart getting broken. I just now hope his new love interest for Spencer works out.**

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Anastasia moaned.

"Yes, you do, sweet girl," Élise said as she held Anastasia's hand, rubbing it in gentle circles.

"But my tummy…"

Reid tries to comfort her, holding her other hand, "…Is nervous on your very first day of school. It has."

"I don't think I'll like school."

"You're going to love going to school." Élise sounded perky. "It'll be fun. And besides, look at the positives."

"Which are…?" Anastasia was still iffy.

"You look pretty in your first-day-of-school outfit."

A sleeveless fit-and-flare pink multi floral print cotton sateen dress with a rounded neckline. A pink cable-knit cotton cardigan, glitter sneakers, and pink and floral mismatched socks.

"So?"

"Well, you'll meet lots of new and great people," Reid added.

"What if I don't make any friends?" Anastasia said, already sounding defeated.

Reid and Élise stopped walking for a moment and crouched down to Anastasia's size.

"Now, sweetheart. What have we always told you?"

"Always say please and thank you?"

"Well, yes that, and anything is possible."

"Plus, you have Teddy with you to keep you company." Élise pointed out her weighted teddy bear in her pink backpack.

Anastasia tilts her head and thought about it for a moment,

"Okay."

Reid pats her shoulders, "That's my girl."

"But…"

"But what?"

"What happens to Élise and Spencer?"

"From the Cinderella story?" Reid asked as he and Élise held her hand again.

"What happens to them? And everyone else…?"

"Well…"

* * *

Twenty years later…

Twenty-Year-Georgetown Day School Reunion…

"Élise! Spencer!" Maeve said, waving to them.

"Or should we say President Spencer Hotchner and First Lady Élise Hotchner?" Bobby playfully corrected his wife as he points around the several Secret Service agents.

Maeve good-humoredly taps her husband's shoulder, "Who would have thought the Dr. Spencer Hotchner would follow in his father's footsteps?"

"Just like John Addams, John Quincy Adams, George H.W. Bush, and George Bush." Élise beams at Spencer. "How's Georgetown U's top geneticist?"

"Everything's going great at Georgetown."

"And your buns in the oven?" Élise points out Maeve's pregnant belly.

Maeve and Bobby chuckled, "They're kicking. The same as your buns?"

Spencer rubs Élise's belly, "Kickin' loud and proud. We need to get together more often."

"True, but then again, we got together last week with our children's playdates. And yet, it just seems as if we're so busy with our own lives."

"Tell me about it. I mean, you, Élise, helped franchised your parents' bakery-café during your years at Harvard and now there are over a thousand locations all over the country."

"President and CEO Emily Prentiss and I are discussing franchising LW's Place internationally."

"I hope you take a breather in between there, First Lady." Maeve lightly suggested. "With Stephen Aaron and Anastasia Tara, not to mention the babies on the ways, you also have your projects tackling education, childhood obesity, mental health especially to children who have lost their parents…"

"And autism, creative arts, and drug addiction," Élise adds on.

"You have your hands full there."

"We make it work," Spencer said. "I know you two do with BJ and Fiona."

"True." Bobby nods his head in agreeance.

"Their Uncle Rossi watching them and their Technical FBI Analyst Auntie Garcia spoils them with presents. "Élise said.

"Mmm-hmm."

Bobby is still noting the Secret Service agents in the room, "I'm sure you two don't really miss having the Secret Service following your every move, huh?"

"We've gotten used to it." Élise shrugged.

"Especially when we ditched them once or twice while we were in university…" Spencer chuckles.

"Ah, those were the days."

"At least we don't have to worry about Princess Jennifer Jareau."

"Damn straight," Élise agreed. "Especially when she showed up at your Inauguration and kisses you on the lips without giving a damn about Stephan, Anastasia and I being by your side."

"At least you showed her by clocking her in the face." Maeve chuckles.

"That was after she slapped me." Spencer motioned.

"Still, even if that didn't happen, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. Rumor has it that a month into her new boarding school in New Orleans, she got knocked up by some guy named Will LaMontagne Jr and now they have a 20-year old son, Henry."

Élise's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

"Yeah-yeah. And another thing…"

"Oh, who cares, babe? As I said, we don't have to worry about her." Maeve said.

"The same with Cat Adams-Barnes, Mary Meadows-Barnes, and last and definitely the least, my dear ex-stepmother not-so-dearest in federal prison for the rest of their miserable lives. I wished they gone to hell instead, but…" Élise shrugged as she was fine either way. "You want to dance, Mr. President?"

"Why, yes I would love to, First Lady."

* * *

"So, they lived happily ever after?" Anastasia asked.

Élise smiled, "Yes, they did."

"And all those meanies got what they deserved?"

"Indeed, they did." Reid nods his head.

_RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!_

Reid asked, "Do you know what the school bell means?"

"No…?"

"It means it's time for school, bright one," Élise said with perk.

"Are you ready?" Reid asked her again.

"I think I am."

"Good. That's good."

"Excuse me," Élise calls out a tall woman with dark chin-length hair and light skin, dressed in a floral dress and flats. "Ms. Evelyn Cherry."

"Yes."

"We have your new student, Anastasia."

As Ms. Cherry crouches down to Anastasia's height, "Hi there, Anastasia. Nice to meet you again."

"Hmm-mmm." Anastasia nods her head.

"Come on now." Ms. Cherry extends her hands out to Anastasia. "Let me take you to your new classroom where you'll meet your new classmates."

"Wait." Reid stopped. "Can we…you know?"

"Give her a quick and loving goodbye?" Ms. Cherry figured.

Élise and Reid nod their heads. Élise placed her hand over her mouth, trying not to cry and for other reasons. Reid crouched down and hugged Anastasia with all his might.

"You're hugging me too tight, daddy."

Breaking away, "I'm sorry." His voice is shaking.

"Have fun, babe." Élise gently hugged Anastasia before shortly breaking free herself and started to cry.

"Why are you both sad?"

"We just love you so much," Élise said, wiping the tears off of her face. "And maybe when we pick you up from your first day of school, perhaps we can talk about an addition we will be expecting, okay?" Élise winks at Ms. Cherry, who winks back at her.

"Well, we better get going, okay? Come along, Anastasia."

"Bye." Anastasia waves at Élise and Reid. "Love you."

"We love you, too." Élise and Reid waved back at her before walking away, but not before repeatedly looking over their shoulders.

"Oh, my…" Élise was shaking.

"They say it's easier for children than adults."

"And they are so right." Reid said before asking, "And by the way, what addition are we expecting?"

Élise digs into her purse and pulls out an envelope. "Read it."

Opening it,

"You're pregnant?" Reid looked up to Élise, grinning.

* * *

Months later,

"Mama? Daddy?" Anastasia creaked into the bedroom of her newborn twin siblings, Oswald Frederick and Sarah Paris.

"Yeah, babe?" Élise asked before she asked again. "What are you doing up?"

"Storytime."

"Oh, you want us to tell you another story?" Reid figured.

"Can I tell my siblings a story?"

Élise and Reid looked at each other with raised eyebrows and smirks on their faces. "Why, yes, you may."

"What story do you want to tell them?" Anastasia asked as she approached them in their cribs.

"Cinderella?"

Still amused, "Why, yes, you may."

"Hey, Ozzy and Sarah. I'm going to tell you a story: Cinderella."

Élise and Reid stood to the side and watched in pride as Anastasia began to tell Ozzy and Sarah the Cinderella story.

"Once upon a time…"


End file.
